Journeys Through Janna!
by A-arbor
Summary: Get ready for an all new journey through an all new region as starting teenage trainers Crimson, Violet, Aqua, Teal and Aureolin travel the region of Janna, collecting badges, fighting evil and being awesome! Rated T for language and some adult content.
1. Ready for the New Day!

A/N: for those of you who read Ash Goes to Janna, my fanfic that I deleted to make this one, I am sorry! I thought it might be too confusing for you and, at any point, it was too confusing for _me _so I decided to start off with the journey through Janna first. Anywho, here it is!

Chapter 1: Ready for the New Day! The Quest for Janna Begins!

Crimson woke up, his body covered in sweat; the reason for this unknown. He reached out his right arm and frantically searched for his alarm clock on the nightstand. Finally, he grasped a small black clock with the time shown in big red numbers.

**3:07 A.M.**, it read. Crimson sighed and rested his head back on his pillow. _I have to stop worrying! My 16th birthday just passed and I'm due to get a new Pokemon! _

Crimson banged his head on his pillow softly and quietly groaned. In the region of Janna you had to be 16 to get a Pokemon and he had waited patiently for a very long time. "I might as well get out now," he muttered, getting out of his bed. He went into his closet and threw on a long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans. He put on shoes and exited his house by climbing down his window. For Crimson, this wasn't much of a hazard. After all, he'd done it a thousand times.

He climbed down and ran up the silent street of Almacos Town, the first town anyone crossed onto in Janna. The main harbor was located on the south of town and it also hosted Janna's only airport.

Crimson ran up to Silent River located on Route 99. He sat down by the waterbed and stared into his own reflection. Same messy blond hair, same rich brown eyes, same skinny and tall form, same everything.

A baby Psycat walked up to Crimson and rubbed hiis head against Crimson's shirt. Crimson smiled and petted Psycat. The Pokemon quietly walked off a few seconds later.

"You nervous, too?"

Crimson turned around. A tall and curvy girl girl with long, black hair, big, bright blue eyes and a welcoming smile was slowly walking over to him. She wore a blue tank top covered by a black jacket and jeans. Crimson smiled. This seductive woman went by the name of Aqua.

Aqua sat down near Crimson and stared into the water. They could both see their reflection clear as day until a Pokemon hopped into the water, making the image distorted.

"Yes, I am nervous," he answered.

"Well, last I checked Teal was doing what he usually did to relieve stress," Aqua said, chuckling. Crimson smirked.

"Sleeping?"

"Sleeping."

"Did someone mention my name?"

Crimson and Aqua looked up to see Teal, a muscular and skinny boy with spiky brown hair and bright green eyes on a tree. He wore a black V-neck hidden under a zipped up green jacket.

"Were you spying on us?" Aqua asked angrily. Teal laughed.

"Yup. And you make a very good couple!" he teased, climbing back down. Both Crimson and Aqua blushed madly.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" they both yelled in unison.

"Yes, but you should," Teal persisted.

"He's right."

Crimson groaned, recognizing the voice. He turned around and yelled, "Go away, Aureolin!" A boy with very light blonde hair and bright golden eyes showed up in a short sleeved yellow shirt and blue jeans. He was standing a few feet away from Teal's original tree. Aureolin smirked.

"Come on, Crimson! I'm just playing!" he said, walking over to Crimson and sitting down next to him in-between him and Aqua.

"Where's Violet when you need her?" Aqua muttered.

"Did someone call for me?"

Aqua smiled happily at the sound of this voice. She instantly turned around to see a tall, tan girl with long, curly purple hair and bright blue eyes. She had a sleeveless purple shirt on with jeans and gloves. Violet walked over and sat down next to Aqua, where she was attacked by a bear-hug.

"Violet! You don't know how happy I am to see you!" she yelled.

"Thanks, Aqua, but can you get off me?" Violet asked.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

The five best friends had huddled up in a circle around a small fire. "So, obviously we're all here because we're nervous about tomorrow, am I right?" Crimson asked. Everyone nodded. Crimson was sitting next to Teal, who sat next to Violet, who sat next to Aqua, who sat next to Aureolin.

"So, how 'bout we relieve this stress with a game?" he continued.

"Ooh! How 'bout Truth or Dare?" Aqua suggested.

"Sure," Crimson said.

"Why not," Teal and Aureolin said in unison.

"I'm in!" Violet stated.

"Ok then, Aqua will go first," Crimson said. Aqua nodded and turned to Teal.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Or," he picked smugly, earning a laugh from the others.

"That isn't an option!" Crimson said. Teal arched an eyebrow.

"Why not? he asked.

"Juts because."

"Because what?"

"Because it's either Truth or Dare!"

"Yeah, but what if you put a comma between 'Truth' and 'Or?'"

"That's enough!" Aureolin shouted. Everyone became quiet.

"Ok, then, dare," Teal picked for real.

"End every single sentence with 'you sexy bitch' for the rest of the game," Aqua dared, smirking. Everyone laughed except for Teal.

"I WILL NOT!" he yelled. Aqua looked at him smugly. Teal blushed.

"...you sexy bitch."

"Wow, isn't that a bit inappropriate, Teal?" Violet asked between laughs.

"You shut up, you sexy bitch!" Teal yelled angrily. Violet jokingly waved her hair back and forth.

"Thanks for the compliment, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to win me over," she said in a girly attitude. Everyone laughed even harder. Teal frowned.

"Crimson, truth or dare, you sexy bitch?" he asked.

"Truth," Crimson answered calmly. Teal roared out in frustration. He didn't have a truth planned! Finally, Teal came up with a truth.

"Name five different reasons of why you are madly in love with Aqua, you sexy bitch!" he dared, smirking. Crimson paled and Aqua blushed.

"But that isn't a truth! I'm not madly in love with Aqua!" Crimson stated.

"YES YOU ARE!" everyone but Aqua shouted. Crimson slumped and pointed to Teal with the evil eye.

"Wait, when did I get involved with this?" Aqua asked.

"Do it, you sexy bitch!" Teal taunted. Everyone completely ignored the fact that his joke sounded wrong. Crimson sighed and began his list in the most unembarrassing way possible as Teal write it down. In the end, this is what was on Teal's list:

1. She's nice

2. She's pretty

3. She's smart

4. She's warm hearted

5. She's amazing in bed

"TEAL! I DIDN'T SAY THAT LAST PART! YOU COME BACK HERE AND ERASE THAT RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I WILL..." Crimson yelled, chasing Teal through the woods in the middle of Route 99. The forest was unbelievably dense.

"HAHA, YOU SEXY BITCH!" Teal yelled. After a while Crimson returned from the woods, dragging Teal by the ear.

"I have caught our breakfast!" he yelled, holding Teal up like a Magikarp.

"HEY I am not your breakfast, you sexy bitch!" Teal protested, releasing himself from Crimson's grip. They both sat back down in the circle.

"Aureolin, truth or dare?" Crimson asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to molest a Needair!" he dared. Now Aureolin paled.

"BUR Needair's spikes will kill me!" he protested. Crimson pointed to the forest.

"Fine!" Aureolin yelled, walking off into the forest.

"OW!"

A few minutes later Aureolin came back, five needles stuck in his back.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"Needair used Icicle Spear on me," Aureolin explained, falling to the ground. Crimson removed the spikes quickly.

"This is probably a good place to end the game," he said after Aureolin recovered. Everyone nodded. Aqua put out the fire and everyone went to sleep.

_**The Next Day!**_

Crimson got up bright and early the next day, at exactly 7:15. He was scheduled to get a Pokemon at 8:00. He got out of bed and picked put his clothes, which he hung outside his bathroom door. Crimson quickly took a shower and changed into his clothes: lThe same clothes he wore yesterday. Only fresher. He walked downstairs to see his mom making breakfast and his dad reading the newspaper.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" Crimson greeted, grabbing his backpack that he had left on the table the other day. He thoroughly checked for his stuff: Clothes, PokeGear, etc. It was all there.

"Hello, Crimson! Breakfast is almost ready," his mom said, flipping a pancake in the air. Crimson smiled and took a seat next to his dad at the table.

"So, are you ready to get a Pokemon?" his dad asked. Crimson nodded excitingly as his breakfast was served.

"Great! Do you know what Pokemon you'll get?" his dad asked. The soon-to-be Pokemon trainer shook his head.

"Nope, but I'm thinking on the fire type starter, Kungfire," he answered, quickly applying syrup to his pancakes and digging in. Five minutes into it and Crimson finished.

"Wow, you must be really excited," his mom said genuinely surprised. Crimson handed his plate to his mom and grabbed his backpack.

"Yup! I'm finally gonna get a Pokemon! Why shouldn't I be?" he asked. His mom and dad walked over to him and each took a turn hugging him.

"Remember to call us every now and then," she said. Crimson nodded.

"I'll miss you," his mom and dad said. Crimson took a step out of the door to the house.

"You too," he said before leaving. That was the last they'd see of him for a long time.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

"So where is the lab?" Crimson asked himself, looking around the street. It was supposed to be right in front of Old Man Jerky's house, where he was. And yet still no sign of it...

"TEAL!"

Crimson turned around 90 degrees. Teal stood outside a huge, high tech laboratory building.

"How did I miss that?" Crimson asked. Teal walked back inside and Crimson started running to the house.

"Hey, guys!" he said, saying hello to Violet, Aqua, Aureolin and Teal once he entered. They were all dressed like the day before, only fresher. The inside of the lab was filled with technology. In the middle was a table with five Pokeballs, five strange devices, each a different color, and twenty five smaller Pokeballs grouped by fives. The stairs were to the left.

"So, when are we going to get a Pokemon?" Crimson asked. Teal checked her watch.

"In about five minutes," he answered.

"So, what should we talk about for the next five minutes?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, I just forgot!" Violet yelled suddenly.

"What?" Aureolin asked.

"I don't know," she answered. Everyone comically fell down.

"WILL YOU FOCUS?!" Crimson yelled.

"Oh, you're here!"

Everyone turned around to the staircase. An old man with a shaved beard and white combed hair in a lab coat walked down.

"So you must be the five trainers scheduled to get a Pokemon, eh?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Wonderful!" the man said happily. "I am Professor Jubiliriam, the top leading Pokemon professor in Janna!"

"I'm Crimson, this is Violet, Teal, Aqua and Aureolin!" Crimson introduced. Professor Jubiliriam smiled.

"Great! Now then, are you ready to receive your starters?" he asked. Everyone nodded. Professor Jubiliriam grabbed the Pokeballs and unleashed the Pokemon.

"This is Kungfire, a fire type," he said, referring to a small brown Pokemon with a flamin-like helmet, boxing gloves and a flaming tail.

"This is Serpaqua, a water type," he continued, focusing on a small blue snake Pokemon with green scales and emerald eyes.

"This is Twirg, a grass type." A Pokemon with bark-like skin and leafy hands appeared.

"Finally, Toxogg, a poison type, and Lightanium, an electric type!" he finished. A purple fox-like Pokemon with a pink aura and red paws stood next to a penguin-like Pokemon with yellow flippers and a silver beak. Lightanium's eyes were bright blue.

"Now, choose your Pokemon!" Professor Jubiliriam said. Crimson chose Kungfire, Aqua chose Serpaqua, Teal got Twirg, Violet got Toxogg and Lightanium became Aureolin's Pokemon.

Professor Jubiliriam gave them the machines and Pokeballs.

"These machines are Pokedexs. They record data on every single Pokemon you collect," he explained. "I've always wanted to complete it, but I've grown too old and can't collect data as much as I'd like to. So I need you youngsters to do it for me!"

"Have you asked us for our opinion yet?" Teal asked.

"No, because you'd do it anyways, wouldn't you?" Prof. Jubiliriam asked. Teal shrugged.

"You've got a point."

"Now, off! I wish you good luck on your journey!" he said.

"Thank you, professor!" Crimson said before leaving. The rest did the same and they went on their way!

A/N: Well, this is the first chapter! Is it good? Is it bad? Are the characters too many? Are they too old? Any concerns, questions or comments you have can be left in the review! So, I hope u liked it! Please review and/or favorite it! If u like this fanfiction then check out KakarotSSj3's fanfiction, The Mysterious Region of Mokjo! He is an amazing writer and is helping me on my Fanfictions as I do his!


	2. Surprising and Rogue Attack!

A/N: Tme for chapter two of Journeys Through Janna! I hope unlike it! Also, check out KakarotSSj3's amazing fanfics, such as The Mysterious Region of Mokjo, A Trainers Legacy, New Legends: Kanto, etc. They are amazing and you won't regret reading the,! Anywho, here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Surprise and Rogue Attack! Crimson and the Psycat of Annoyance!

It was a bright and beautiful day in Almacos Town. The sun was shining, the Pokemon were smiling and crying in happiness, it was all so pastoral! It was too bad the five starting trainers Crimson, Aqua, Violet, Teal and Almacos weren't there to see it. No, they were walking through Route 99 on the road to Jombore Point, a beautifully small pit stop on the top of Jombore Hill. From there they would head out their separate ways; some would travel in pairs and some alone. But it was a _long _way from there.

"Lightanium, use Howl!" Aureolin commanded to his electric type Pokemon. It crouched down slightly and let loose a gruesome growl.

"Toxogg, back it up with Growl!" Violet added. Her own poison type Pokemon did the same, her yell only effecting the opposing Pokemon. Both combined howls popped the opposing flying types ears.

Violet and Aureolin were in an intense battle against a wild Needair and a wild Spaero. Needair was a medium sized, red bird with spiked wings and a curved beak. Spaero looked the same except blue.

Continuing, both normal and flying type Pokemon covered their ears. To counterattack, they flapped their wings and launched five razor sharp feathers from each of them, totaling twenty deadly weapons.

"Watch out for their Spike Cannon!" Crimson yelled.

"Dodge it!" Aureolin and Violet yelled in unison. Both of their Pokemon hopped onto the incoming spikes and climbed up the stairway of needles. After reaching the final Spike Cannon, they hopped high into the air.

"Now finish it off with your Slice Combo!" both trainers yelled. The two Pokemon tackled downward, jumped off a tree and tackled again, redirected their weight to the ground and tackled again. This went on for a few more tackles until both Pokemon landed on the ground, along with two unconscious birds.

"And now..." Aureolin began, taking out a Pokeball.

"...Go Pokeball!" Violet finished. Both trainers flung their Pokeballs and they engulfed the unconscious Pokemon. The Pokeballs wiggled three times before cracking closed for good. Aureolin and Violet walked over to claim their prize.

"Yes! I have my first Pokemon!" Aureolin shouted. "And it is so much better than Violet's blue duck."

"What did you say?" Violet asked angrily. Aureolin confidently smirked.

"I said that my Needair is better than your baby blue jay!" he said. Violet steamed.

"Really? Well how would you like to see my bird up close and personal while eats at your face?" she asked. Aureolin waved his hands side to side.

"I'm good! I'M GOOD!" he cried. Violet smirked. Meanwhile...

"Stop doing the salsa with a Cominary!" Aqua yelled at Teal, who was salsa dancing with a small rocky Pokemon with big, wide limbs and red eyes.

"I'm Dancing With the Star Pokemon!" Teal explained, continuing his dance. After a few minutes, a small fire Pokemon tackled him into the ground, launching Cominary into Silent River.

"HEY!" Teal yelled, looking at the whistling Crimson. His Kungfire was next to him.

"What? I was just training my Kungfire," he cried. Kungfire jumped on his head and did a bunch of karate moves to show off his skills. "See?"

"Oh really? What level is he?" Teal asked, getting up and checking his green Pokedex. He quickly scanned Kungfire.

"Kungfire, punching Pokemon, yadda yadda, level 7, yadda yadda, Scratch, Growl, Ember, yadda-" Teal stopped himself as he checked the Pokedex again.

"It's a level seven already?" he asked. Crimson pointed to his back. Psycat, Mathino and Needair laid on the floor, unconscious. Some of them had burn marks from an Ember attack.

"But, at this point, anywho, I think Kungfire is strong enough to take any Pokemon on in this route."

That being said, a flash of light appeared behind Crimson and a rainbow of colors engulfed him in a ray of power. Teal had barely gotten out in time to feel the heat from the blast. It was scorching hot. Finally, a small flame was shown faintly in the array of colors, getting brighter and brighter until it pushed back the ray completely.

"What the hell was that?" Crimson asked, his clothes and face covered in ash.

"That is purple," Aureolin answered, having witnessed the light. Crimson threw his hands up in mockery.

"Well no duh, Aureolin! The blast was rainbow colored! It isn't exactly gray!" he yelled, exasperated.

"No, I mean that," he said, pointing to behind Crimson. The burned Pokemon trainer slowly turned around. Behind his legs was a small, purple cat with a round emerald on its forehead and big, bright blue eyes.

"Psy," it purred. Violet walked up to the Pokemon and gently picked it up.

"Oh, this is the cutest Pokemon I ever did see!" she said joyfully.

"That is an evil cat assassin sent here to take over Kungfire's place as strongest Pokemon in the route!" Crimson shouted. Kungfire nodded in agreement. Violet ignored him.

"Now, do you know who did this to that mean old man?" she asked in a baby voice.

"Hey! I am not old!" Crimson objected.

"Nor a man," Teal sneaked in in laughter.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Let Psycat speak!" Violet shouted.

"Techically, Pokemon can't speak," Aqua stated.

"You know what I mean!" Violet yelled, turning her attention back to Psycat. The cat Pokemon happily jumped on her head and focused on Crimson. The emerald on its forehead glowed bright green and it shot a beam similar to the one before at Crimson. The attack hit and burned Crimson further.

"See? Evil!" he shouted, pointing to Psycat. Kungfire did the same. Psycat stuck out its tongue at him.

"That's it!" he yelled, wiping off the soot from his clothes. "Kungfire, use Ember!"

Kungfire jumped high into the air and fashioned a big flame in its hands. It raised the fire high above its head and threw it at Psycat. The opponent dodged the hit with ease and purred a deafening howl. Kungfire covered its ears in pain.

"That was Growl," Aureolin said.

"Kungfire, use your own Growl!" Crimson commanded. Kungfire got over the howl and growled is own Growl at Psycat, which did not seem to affect it.

"That literally did nothing!" Crimson said, surprised. Aqua took out her Pokedex and scanned Psycat.

"**Psycat, the Mental Pokemon. Using the emerald on its forehead Psycat can conduct great bursts of power. Also, they can sometimes foresee the future. It is a Normal and Psychic type Pokemon; level 6; Psybeam, Growl, Tackle; Soundproof.**"

"Psycat has Soundproof!" she yelled. Crimson nodded.

"Thanks! Now, Kungfire, show Psycat your power with Scratch!"

"KUNGFIRE!" Kungfire yelled, attacking Psycat multiple times with its boxing gloved hands. Psycat cried out in pain.

"Now use Ember!"

Kungfire stuck out its hands and burst a blazing fire that scorched Psycat into a tree. Crimson reached into his pocket and took out a Pokeball.

"Goooo Pokeball!" he yelled, throwing the Pokeball at Psycat. It angrily deflected the Pokeball with its tail and launched another Psybeam at Crimson.

"Stop Psybeaming me!" Crimson yelled, covered in ash for the third time. Psycat smirked and threw three more Psybeams at Crimson.

"ARGGG!"

"This is getting annoying," Violet commented. Everyone nodded.

"If only those two would stop fighting!" Aureolin cried.

"Except they hate each other too much! They're fighting like an old married couple!" Aqua commented. Teal smirked smugly.

"Don't tell me you're getting jealous of a Psycat, are you?" he asked. Aqua angrily sent out her Serpaqua.

"Use Tackle, Serpaqua." Serpaqua rushed towards Teal and hit him in the stomach. Just as Teal was about to strangle Serpaqua, Aqua returned her Pokemon.

"I am not jealous," Aqua stated, "I am just concerned that they are fighting too much."

"NEEDAIR!"

"SPAERO!"

Needair and Spaero went out of their Pokeballs by themselves and drew in their wings. Swiftly, they slashed in the direction of Crimson and Psycat, sending twenty or so Spike Cannons coming their way. Crimson noticed the flying feathers and screamed in terror, Psycat doing the same. At the last moment, Kungfire jumped in and burned the feathers to a crisp with Ember.

"What just happened?" Crimson asked.

"Needair and Spaero escaped!" Violet cried, checking her Pokeballs. Aureolin did the same, saying, "They got annoyed and tried to kill you, I guess."

"Well, tell them to stop!" Crimson shouted as he dodged another Spike Cannon.

"Spaero, stop attacking them!" Violet yelled. Spaero ignored its trainer and instead locked onto Crimson's shoulders. It's talons dug deep into his shoulders and it carried the trainer high into the sky.

"LET ME DOWN, YOU FREAKING BIRD!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, downlow, Needair was trying to attack Psycat. It dodged some of the hits and Kungfire did the rest, Scratching Needair. Then, Needair pushed Kungfire away and pecked at it. Psycat dodged a few of the hits until one blow hit its mark, then another and another until Needair was stabbing it to glee.

"We have to help Psycat!" Aqua yelled getting close to the battlefield. Spaero flew by with Crimson and flapped its wings hard, pushing Aqua away.

"It's no use!" Aureolin said. "Crimson is on his own."

Needair pecked at Psycat and pierced through the skin. Some of Psycat's blood started flowing down like a river. It cried out in pain as Needair continued to stab the gash. Crimson witnessed the entire thing and decided he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed onto Spaero's ankles and pushed his legs into the bird Pokemon's gut. Spaero let go of Crimson and he fell down fifty feet. Just as Needair was about to land a fatal blow, Crimson landed on it.

"Take this, you bloody bastard!" he yelled, taking hold of its beak and steering it into a tree. At the last second, Crimson jumped off and rolled onto the ground. He then turned his attention to the Pokemon in the sky.

"Kungfire, use your strongest Ember!" he yelled. Kungfire cupped its hands and created a burning flame. Just as Spaero dove down, Kungfire greatly leaped and pushed the flame into the Pokemon's stomach. Spaero erupted into flames and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Are you guys alright?" Aqua asked as Violet and Aureolin returned their Pokemon. Crimson slowly stood up, groaned in pain and fell to his knees.

"Crimson!" Aqua cried, holding him up. She then noticed liquid running down the inside of his shirt from his shoulders, and lots of it.

"You're bleeding, dude!" Teal said. Crimson had trouble breathing.

"Psycat..." he breathed before blacking out.

A/N: cliffhanger time! Don't have much to say except review, favorite and I hope you liked this chapter! Also... TO BE CONTINUED, FOOLS!


	3. A Threat Rises!

A/N: Here is chapter 3 after a major cliffhanger! I hope u enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: A Threat Rises! The Secret Behind Psycat!

Crimson woke up and quickly wished he was asleep again as bright sunlight slammed into his eyes, blinding him. He covered his eyes with the back of his palms and instantly felt the need to regret it. He stood still, waiting for the gut wrenching pain in his upper back that never came. Confused, Crimson stood up slowly. Nothing. He arched his back and felt a bit of pain, although considerably less than he expected. He flexed his shoulder muscles, testing them out. Fine. A bit damaged but nothing too big. Fine.

_Strange_, Crimson thought. _Last I remember my shoulders were bleeding and pained me every time I move. Now it's almost gone._

Crimson shook his head and focused on his surroundings. Four tall trees surrounded him and yet sunlight still hit him like a waterfall. Looking further, the trees seemed to never end in all sides except south. Behind Crimson, a few yards away, was a small gate with a sign at the top. Not facing the sign, Crimson couldn't read it.

He looked around at his closer area. His backpack was sitting next to a tree and his shirt, drenched with blood, was hanging on a branch. The Pokeball in the middle, which he almost never notices, was wet as well. But, looking closely, the "blood" was mistaken for water.

_Must be out to dry_.

He grabbed the shirt and carefully put it on, not wanting to damage his shoulders in their time of healing.

He checked his front pockets for his Pokeballs, which he found, and a pocket on his bottom right leg for his Pokedex, which he found. He also found his Pokegear there as well.

Crimson took out the Pokegear and searched in the map section. According to the map, he was near the entrance to Route 99 Forest.

"Crimson!"

Crimson turned around to the source of the voice, grabbing his backpack. Aqua stood about fifteen yards away, getting closer as she ran to him. They embraced in a hug.

"Crimson, you're awake!" she cried happily.

"What's going on? How is my back healed all of a sudden?" he asked.

"After you fainted, Spaero and Needair used healing feathers from their wings to heal your shoulders," she explained. Crimson was still confused.

"So they tried to kill me, just to save me later on. WHY?" he asked.

"You two are having a very touching moment," Teal said from the trees. Aqua groaned.

"What is up with you and trees?" she asked, helping him down. Teal shrugged.

"I have this 'thing' with trees," he explained. He glanced over at Crimson. "You ok, Crimson?"

Crimson nodded. "Yup! I was fatally injured, I wake up in a forest and Psycat is off who knows where!" he yelled. "But, yeah! I'm just peachy!"

"Someone's grumpy," Teal muttered.

"Psycat is with Aureolin and Violet. They're trying to figure this all out," Aqua said, pointing north.

"And what would 'this' be?" Crimson asked, curling his fingers at "this".

"Why Needair and Spaero attacked Psycat," she answered. Crimson scowled.

"They should be released for what they did," he said. Aqua frowned.

"Well, I don't think so. There must be a reason of why they did it," she reasoned.

"Whatever the reason, they tried to kill me and Psycat," Crimson said angrily.

"But they shouldn't be released before we know why they did it!" Aqua said. Crimson was getting mad.

"Why are you bent on defending them?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Because they must have a reason for doing it and I don't want to punish them before knowing it!" Aqua said back.

"But whatever the reason it still happened!"

"Well it's better to know why the crime is made before punishing the criminal!"

"Who cares why they did it!"

"I care!"

"Why!"

"Because I'm giving them a chance!"

"Why do you give so many chances to people who don't deserve them!"

Aqua slapped Crimson with all her might. She was literally steaming. "Because I'm not a selfish jerk like you!" she yelled, walking off north. Crimson rubbed his right cheek from where he was struck.

"You should apologize, dude," Teal said. Crimson scoffed.

"Why should I? I was fighting for my rights!" he said.

"No, you were being a dick," Teal argued. Crimson shut up.

"CRIMSON! TEAL!"

Both trainers turned their heads north to see Aureolin running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Teal asked.

"Spaero and Needair are attacking Psycat again! You've gotta help!" Aureolin cried, panting. Crimson's face hardened and he sent out Kungfire.

_**In the**** North!**_

"PSY!"

Needair and Spaero were currently stabbing Psycat repeatedly in the neck with their beaks. Crimson ran up a hill to their location and shouted, "Kungfire, use Ember!" Kungfire jumped from his shoulder and flung a small fire at the Pokemon. It was hot enough to scorch the Pokemon out of the way. Crimson stepped between the bird Pokemon and Psycat.

"You are not going to take another step towards Psycat!" he shouted. Needair and Spaero growled.

"Crimson, look!" Teal yelled, pointing to Psycat. Crimson turned around and instantly saw it: something was shining from Psycat's neck. He picked up Psycat and observed its throat.

"There's a chip of some kind here!" he discovered.

"So that's why they attacked Psycat!" Violet said, snapping her fingers. "They sensed the chip and tried to get it out. They attacked Crimson because he was in the way!"

Aureolin hugged Needair. "I knew you wouldn't do something like that!" he said joyfully. Crimson walked over to Aqua.

"I guess you were right. Sorry I overreacted," he apologized. Aqua smiled.

"It's ok," she said.

"Guys! We still don't know what the chip is!" Teal yelled. Everyone surrounded Psycat.

"So should we pull it out?" Aureolin asked. Crimson nodded.

"I'll do it," he said. He lightly gripped the chip and slowly moved it. Psycat cried out in pain and he let go.

"Psycat's hurt!" he said. Suddenly, Psycat took on an angry expression and its eyes glowed bright red. It jumped up and growled at the group. The gash on its neck healed In a matter of seconds.

"What's going on?" Violet asked. Psycat jumped high into the branches of a tree behind it and unleashed a powerful Psybeam on everyone. Needair and Spaero blocked it in time.

"Thanks, guys," Aureolin thanked, returning his Pokemon. Violet did the same. But when Spaero and Needair returned to their Pokeballs, Psycat was gone.

"Where did it go?" Teal asked. Crimson looked to the side to see a small purple cat running up a hill.

"Over there!" he yelled, pointing to the left of the tree. Before anyone could react, he and Kungfire ran after the runaway cat.

"Get back here!" Crimson called out. Psycat threw a small Psybeam at him, which Kungfire deflected with a barrier Ember. Crimson stopped for air and saw Psycat jump onto the shoulder of a man in a white coat, a white cap and a black jumpsuit underneath. There was a huge green E on the back of his coat.

"Finally, I found you, Psycat," he said, acting relieved in sarcasm. "Now it's time to take you back to Arnvile for more testing."

"Who are you?"

The man turned around. A few feet away, tired from the run, was Crimson and his starter Pokemon, Kungfire.

"I could ask the same," the man said uninterested, "if I cared."

"Give me back my Psycat!" Crimson shouted. The man smirked.

"_Your _Psycat?" he asked, chuckling. "Go right ahead. Just return him to your Pokeball." Crimson was dead silent and the man laughed.

"Oh, do you not have this thing's Pokeball?" he asked maniacally. Crimson shook with anger. Without words, he gave an order to Kungfire, which the Pokemon understood. Kungfire cupped its hands together and created a small, blazing fire. With a cry of its name, Kungfire threw the fire at the man like a baseball. It burned him on the left side of the face.

"You little runt!" the man yelled. "You're going to pay!"- he pointed to himself-"And Executive Grunt Jack Summers of Team Eon is going to be the punisher!"

Crimson arched an eyebrow. "Team Eon?" he asked. "What's Team Eon?"

Jack laughed. "You don't know who Team Eon is? We're the biggest crime syndicate in all of Janna! We have limitless resources, influence over all people, and legendary power! We're the definition of 'trouble,' kid!" he yelled evily.

"Nope, never heard of you," Crimson said. Jack got mad.

"I'll MAKE you know us!" he yelled. "Psycat, use Psybeam!"

Psybeam hopped off his shoulder and charged a beam of light from its gem.

"Kungfire, create a barrier using Ember!" Crimson yelled. Kungfire crossed its arms, created a shield of fire, and ran towards the charging Pokemon. Psycat released its beam and Kungfire blocked it, running through the beam like flowing through water.

"Pick up the power, Psycat!" Jack commanded. Psycat's eyes glowed bright red and the beam's energy increased.

"Get out of there, Kungfire!" Crimson yelled. Jack laughed at Kungfire's attempt at getting out of the beam's hold.

"A puny wimp of a Pokemon like that doesn't stand a chance against Psycat! Speaking of which, crank up the power!"

Psycat increased its beam power to the maximum. It slowly seeped through the ember shieled, harming Kungfire slowly.

"KUNGFIRE!" Crimson shouted as his Pokemon's barrier broke entirely. Kungfire was blasted away into the Psybeam. Crimson dropped to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"...Kungfire..." he whispered. Jack smirked.

"That's the end of that thing," he said. "Good riddance."

_**Flick... Flick...**_

A small light in the Psybeam caught both the attention of Jack and Crimson. The light grew more intense as the seconds went on.

"It can't be!" Jack cried.

"Kungfire?" Crimson asked.

"KUNGFIRE!"

The small Punching Pokemon burst from the top of the Psybeam and threw a slash of Ember at Psycat's head. It hit its mark and burned a bit of the neck.

"Kungfire, get close and ignite your hands!" Crimson yelled, his spirit back up. Kungfire ran up the side of the Psybeam and lit his hands with flames from its tail.

"Now jump and use Growl!" Crimson finished. Jack's worry washed away.

"Idiot! Psycat has Soundproof!" he yelled confidently as Psycat continued on with the Psybeam. Kungfire jumped as high as it could and inhaled deeply.

"CLAP!" Crimson yelled at the top of his lungs. Kungfire growled and clapped its fiery hands. The fire boosted the sound of the Growl. Although Psycat wasn't affected by the sound, the sheer force of the vibrations blew it ways and slammed it into a tree. A small metal chip flew out onto the ground and broke as Psycat's eyes returned to normal. Kungfire fell on the ground, fainted.

"No! The chip!" Jack said, on the ground, examining the remains of the microchip. He got out a Pokeball.

"Psycat, return!" he said. But Psycat dodged the blue beam that erupted from the Pokeball and smashed it into a million pieces. Jack looked up into its big, blue eyes.

"Pals?" he asked weakly. Psycat kicked him in the face, knocking the poor executive grunt out cold.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

Crimson had taken Jack to the end of the forest, where the others met up with him. Aqua called the police and they happily watched Officer Jenny drive Jack away.

"In a sense, I'm gonna miss that guy," Crimson said. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Nah!"

"So what should we do with Psycat?" Teal asked, pointing to the Pokemon playing with one of the empty Pokeballs Crimson had. Crimson shrugged.

"I guess we bring it back into the wild," he said. Just then, Psycat tapped the button on the Pokeball and let itself be captured, surprising Crimson.

"After all that, why would it want to go with me?" he asked.

"I guess you two really grew a bond," Aqua said. Crimson groaned.

"Now I have to see that cat assassin every single day," he said. Aqua slapped him behind the head.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" he said. Teal, Violet and Aureolin were awfully quiet.

"What's the matter?" Crimson asked. Teal pointed north. Crimson turned around to see a sign that said:

**Welcome to Jombore Point!**

It was only a few yards away."I guess this is goodbye," Crimson said sadly as they walked to Jombore Point.

"I'm really gonna miss you, all of you," Aqua said.

"We can still meet up sometimes!" Aureolin said hopefully. No response. Teal slapped himself on the head.

"I completely forgot! We never had a battle!" he said. Crimson realized it as well.

"Dammit!" he yelled in anger. Violet smiled.

"We'll have a chance," she said.

"When?" Aqua asked. Violet pointed to a huge blue stadium building. There was a huge neon sign in front of it that read:

**Beginner Colloseum Tournament! Pokemon Levels 5-10!**

**"**And it starts tomorrow!" Violet added. Everyone smiled excitingly.

"Guys, we are staying in Jombore Point for a few more days," Crimson said joyfully.

"TOGETHER!"

A/N: That concludes chapter 3! I am updating these quickly, aren't I? I hope u liked it! Remember to review and favorite! I'll see you guys next time!


	4. Preparing for the Tournament Pt 1

A/N: This one took a while to update because of its great length. I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Preparing for the Tournament Pt. 1! The Boys' Back Breaking Bash!

"Why does the tournament have to be tomorrow?" Teal asked has he flopped onto a big, red sheeted bed.

"Because if it was today then we would've missed it," Crimson explained, setting his backpack on the bed across the room

"And none of us would be happy about that," Aureolin agreed, fiddling with his thumbs. The group had just settled into Lanorest Hotel. The boys were in room 255 and the girls were in room 254.

"It's barely... What time is it?" Teal asked. Crimson checked his digital watch.

"Two forty five P.M."

"Arggg! What are we going to do for the next seven hours and fifteen minutes?" Teal asked. Aureolin looked impressed.

"Someone knows his math," he commented.

"How 'bout we train for the tournament?" Crimson suggested. Teal sighed.

"I guess that'll help somewhat," he said. Crimson helped him and Aureolin up.

"Exactly! Come on, guys, this'll be fun!" he said enthusiastically.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

"So how is this going to work?" Teal asked. They were in a huge stadium used for sports and stuff. It was currently empty.

"We are going to have 4 different categories called **The Four S **which we will train our Pokemon in!" Crimson explained as the three of them took out their Pokemon.

"Then why are we dressed like this?" Aureolin asked, remarking his white and red striped running shorts and shirt. He had a white headband and red wristbands. So did everyone else.

Their Pokemon wore the same. The arm holes were wider for Needair and Psycat and Lightanium wore their uniforms dog-sized.

"Because we will be training as well!" Crimson said.

"Why?" Teal asked.

"Well what good is a Pokemon for battle if its trainer is out of shape?" Crimson asked. Teal and Aureolin looked at each other.

"A lot!" they both shouted.

"DO NOT MESS WITH MY LOGIC!" Crimson yelled back. Silence filled the stadium. Crimson sighed in relief.

"Now then, our Pokemon and us will run a complete lap around this stadium in a one mile race to increase our **S**peed! Whoever wins will get a Rare Candy!" Crimson explained.

"And our referee/ play-by-play announcer/ Multilingual Translator will be... Teal's grandpa!" he said, pointing to an old man in red suspenders, a checkered shirt and puffy, white hair in the announcers booth.

"Hi Teal!" he yelled. Teal waved back.

"Interesting facts about this man: He is seventy three years old, has competed in over fifty triathlons, is a professional hypnotist, palm reader, therapist, engineer, scientist, repairer, guide, and language translator, and he can speak English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Latin, Portuguese, Turkish, and Swedish!" Crimson said, turning to Grandpa Teal for a example.

"Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Ciao, Hallo, Salve, Ola, Merhaba, Halla!" he said, saying "hello" in every language he knows.

"Now then, Grandpa Teal, can you start the countdown?" Crimson asked. Grandpa Teal nodded.

"Three, two, one, go!" he yelled. The trainers and their Pokemon sped off at the speed of light.

"And they're off! Crimson, Psycat and Kungfire take the lead with Teal and Aureolin neck-and-neck, competing second place! Although as they pass the fiftieth yard, they are still nowhere near Crimson, who is a good seventy five yards into the race! What athletes! But there is always chance of a comeback with the tied two as their Pokemon briefly battle to help their trainers gain a lead!" Grandpa Teal yelled, announcing like a pro.

"Come on, Kungfire! Keep those knees up! You too, Psycat! Although we have to win, we still have to get a lot of practice! Come on!" Crimson yelled to his Pokemon as the trio kept up their knees. Meanwhile, behind them, Aureolin and Teal battled for the second place!

"Twirg, use Tackle!" Teal yelled. Twirg jumped from his side and hit Lightanium.

"Counterattack with Charge!" Aureolin commanded. His Pokemon charged electical energy and shocked Twirg away.

"Now, use Spike Cannon, Needair," he continued. Needair threw razor sharp feathers at Twirg, hitting the Pokemon hard.

"We should probably focus on the race," Teal reasoned. "Crimson is way in front of us." Aureolin nodded.

"Their fight has ended and as they enter their fiftieth yard the race is going smoothly," Grandpa Teal said. He pushed a small blue button. A few yards ahead of Crimson, tubes rose from the back of the bleachers and shot out gallons of water onto the field, soaking it.

"Grandpa!" Teal yelled as water continued to pour in, not seeming to stop

"Sorry, kiddo! But grandpa has to have some fun!" Grandpa Teal apologized.

"Kungfire, create a hole in the wall with Growl! Psycat, reinforce it with Psybeam!" Crimson yelled. Kungfire inhaled and Crimson ducked down as they neared the stable tsunami. Inches away from the water, Kungfire unleashed a deafening screech that broke a hole in the water, creating a tunnel for Crimson and his Pokemon to pass through. Psycat made the hole wider by unleashing a deafening Psybeam. As they ran through the water, the gaps behind them closed. Crimson and Kungfire made it out as the tunnel collapsed into gallons of H2O.

"Yes! Great work, you two!" Crimson cycled, high filing his Pokemon.

**With Teal and Twirg!**

"Let's see," Teal thought aloud as he and Twirg ran towards the water, "how will we get through?" They had beaten Aureolin and were currently in second place. Teal snapped his fingers.

"Twirg, turn into a wooden pogo stick!" he said. Twirg nodded and curled into a ball. The sound of branches breaking was heard as it morphed into a pogo stick.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Aureolin asked.

"Twirg has the ability to morph itself into anything made of wood," Teal explained, getting onto Twirg and hopping over to the other side. Aureolin growled and clenched his teeth.

"Fine then! That's how we'll play this game! Lightanium, dive into the water and use Charge! Needair, dodge it by flying above!" Aureolin yelled. Lightanium hopped into the water and supercharged it, increasing the temperature to over 120 degrees and evaporating the water. Needair avoided the super effective electric attack and flew high into the air.

"And, with Aureolin passing through, all three competitors have passed through the first obstacle!" Grandpa Teal yelled over a microphone. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"F-first?" Teal asked weakly. Grandpa Teal nodded.

"Oh, please, stop the insanity before it grows!" Aureolin pleaded, on his knees. Grandpa Teal shook his head and chuckled.

"Sorry, boys! You're not getting any breaks from this old coot" he yelled, pushing yet another button. Fifty five feet high hurdles appeared at the 350 yard point, which is fairly close to their location.

Crimson grinned confidently. "We can do this, guys! We just have to believe in ourselves!" he assured his Pokemon. Kungfire and Psycat's spirits rose and they nodded, just as confident as their trainer.

"Now, let's hop our way to victory!" Crimson furthered yelled. They jumped as high as they could as the first hurdle came. The narrowly missed hitting the first hurdle and continued that way.

Meanwhile, Aureolin and Teal had arrived at the first hurdle, Crimson way in front of them.

"How will we get past this?" Aureolin asked. Teal came up with an idea.

"Twirg, blast away the hurdles with Solar Beam!" he yelled. Twirg looked at its trainer with a confused look.

"What? You don't know Solar Beam?" Teal asked. Twirg nodded. Teal took out his Pokedex, asking, "Then what moves do you know?" He scanned his Pokemon.

"**Twirg, the Branch Pokemon. Using special cells located in the heart, this Pokemon has the ability to recreat its body into any object made of wood. It is a Grass Type; level 5; Tackle, Leer."**

"Okay, then," Teal said, thinking of an idea as he ran. He turned to Twirg.

"It's time to teach you a new trick!" he said, smirking. He got down on all fours and started digging into the sand floor.

"Do what I'm doing!" Teal told Twirg. The branch Pokemon nodded and started digging with its leaf covered hands. In a matter of minutes they were halfway to the hurdle, except underground. After a few more minutes, they appeared at the end of the hurdle array above ground.

"Yes! We made it past the hurdles and you learned how to dig!" Teal yelled, high diving his Pokemon with joy. "Now all we have to do is teach you how to attack while doing it," he added.

"Actually, first, you have to win the race!"

Teal and Twirg were blown away by a huge gust of wind followed by a burst of speed. They glimpsed Crimson, Psycat and Kungfire for a brief second in the zoom, then they were gone in a flash.

"WHAT?" Teal yelled, utterly shocked. "But... It... The speed... What?"

"According to the laws of physics, he is currently on yard 597."

Teal quickly turned around and stared into the big, yellow eyes that belong to Aureolin. "How do you know that? And how did Crimson reach that point?" Teal yelled with anger.

"I know all when it comes to physics," Aureolin answered. "And now Crimson is on yard 700. If it weren't for your blabbing, we would be closer. Instead, we're stuck on yard 550." Both trainers instantly began running at high speeds, their Pokemon close behind.

"So how did Crimson get to that point?" Teal asked.

"Crimson was on our Elementary and Middle school's track team. Also, he wome five gold medals in track meets. It's no wonder he's this fast," Aureolin explained. Teal was still confused over the lack of logic.

"But how was I supposed to know that?" he asked. Aureolin did a face-palm.

"You went to school together, you idjit!" he yelled exasperated. Teal slapped him, Twirg reinforcing it.

"Don't yell at me, you maroon!" he snapped.

"Talk back to me again and I'll rip your hand off, bozo!"

"I'll talk back to you all I want, ya tonka!"

"Shut up, doofus!"

"You shut up, jerk face!"

"Ooh, this is getting good!" Grandpa Teal commented from the bleachers. He pushed another button, saying, "Time to gear things up!"

At yard 1,400, the floor gave way. Only small bits of rock remained. The rest fell into a deep cavern, although the remaining pieces were hollow and weak.

"If you slip, a tube will be waiting at the bottom to take you to the starting line, where you will start again!" Grandpa Teal yelled.

"Grandpa!" Teal yelled, hopping from one step to another when he, Twirg, Lightanium and Aureolin reached the point.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you have to train!" Grandpa Teal said, chuckling. Aureolin, who was very close behind, groaned.

"Winner! We have a winner!"

The sound of an alarm rang in Teal's ears, making him lose his footing and slip. At the last moment before his fall, he grabbed onto the rock with his left hand, gripping it tight.

"I won!"

Teal heard Crimson's voice and growled.

"Great! Now I don't get a Rare Candy!" he yelled. His frown transformed into a smirk. "But now I don't have to race fair! Twirg, turn into a bridge!" Twirg rolled into a ball and became a bridge, that crossed from his rock to the finish line at the end. Teal got up with great effort and walked across the bridge, smirking smugly as he crossed the finish line.

"Needair, fly me to victory!" Aureolin yelled, getting onto Needair's back. The Pokemon happily flew to the finish line. "Yes! I'm not completely a loser!" he said, hugging his Pokemon.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

Aureolin, Teal and Crimson waited at another station in the stadium. Eight different ton weighing lead slabs stood before them.

"What are we doing now?" Aureolin asked. Them and their Pokemon wore different clothing for this; white sweat pants and red boxing gloves/ wing-things.

"It is time for the **S**trength test!" Crimson answered. "For this test, you will need to-"

"Lift up those blocks?" Teal asked, showing off his huge biceps. Crimson shook his head.

"Wrong! You will be smashing those blocks!" he said, smirking over the others' dismay.

"But HOW! These blocks weigh a ton!" Aureolin said. Teal was unaffected by the instructions for the race.

"Easy peasy! I'll have you know that I was a professional boxer and won five golden medals!" he bragged, punching the air in a example. Crimson smirked.

"True, very true, but what about your Pokemon?" he asked. Teal's smile washed away, remembering Twirg's leafy hands and breakable branches. He bent down see his Pokemon.

"Do you think you can do it?" he asked. Twirg nodded and the confidence inside him was regained. "Then I believe we can do it!" Teal shouted.

"What about me? Lightanium isn't exactly the strongest in the world and Needair can't do any damage with its feathery wings!" Aureolin complained.

"Then use your head to get through this challenge," Crimson reasoned. "Now, any other questions? No? Good! Now, you and each of your Pokemon will have to break through ton weighing blocks! Whoever has their entire Pokemon team be brought to the finish line wins a Rare Candy!" He showed everyone the Rare Candy he had earned and flung it to Psycat. It jumped and bit into the candy, happily chewing on it. It's legs grew in size and bulk, along with the rest of its body. It grew small fangs and its ego was given a huge boost.

"Those are the effects of the Rare Candy! My Psycat just grew from level 6 to level 7!" he said. Teal was confused.

"If Rare Candies are so rare, then how do you have so many?" he asked.

"And why don't you just waste them on your own Pokemon?" Aureolin added.

"I found the Rare Candies. Because I'm nice," Crimson answered quickly. He then clapped his hands together and said, "Now! Let's get on with the smashing!" He pointed to Garndpa Teal

"Three, two, one, GO!" Grandpa Teal shouted.

"Kungfire, ignite your hands and start smashing! Psycat, break it cony a continuous Psybeam!" Crimson yelled. Kungfire lit its fists with its tail and started punching the block, leaving huge cracks after every hit. Psycat drew in a beacon of light and unleashed a furious Psybeam on its slab, breaking it bit by bit every second. As for Crimson himself, the gloves protected him from the hits, which was good! The bad news: he wasn't doing much damage.

"Twirg, transform your hands into hammers!" Teal shouted above the sound of his ridiculous smashing. He was having better luck than everyone else in this catagory. Twirg rolled its hands into balls and turned them into huge hammers, breaking down bits of lead faster than anyone else, even faster than TEAL!

"Lightanium, smash the rock with Charge! Needair, Spike Cannon! Now!" Aureolin shouted. Lightanium got close to the lead slab and completely demolished it wielects electrical charge. Needair shot a barrage of razor feathers at the slab, breaking it into pieces that got smaller and smaller until they disappeared.

"Great job, you two!" Aureolin congratulated, continuing on his block. "Now all I need to do is finish and we'll be on our way."

"Winner! We have a winner!"

"Dammit!" Aureolin shouted, stopping himself to see the winner. "Who won?"

"Nobody, ya tonka!" Teal yelled between laughs as he broke the last bit of his block, Twirg having already finished.

"What is a tonka, anyway?" Crimson asked, rushing to the finish line. But as fast as he could, Teal still beat him to it.

"A truck company," Aureolin answered grumpily, grouching over to the others.

"Actually, the correct definition is 'you guys,'" Teal said smugly, picking up his Rare Candy prize and feeding it to Twirg. Its branch-like arms thickened and its leafy hands grew.

"TWIRG!" it shouted. Teal took out his Pokedex, saying, "Now, let's see what his level is now."

**"Twirg, the Branch Pokemon. When it evolves, stronger and bigger trunks outgrow its original branch covered body, toughening its bones. It is a grass type; level 7; Tackle, Leer, Dig."**

"How is that possible? just a few minutes ago it was level 5!" Crimson exclaimed.

"Actually, it is quite possible that with the additional training with the first and second tests, it could have had an additional boost, along with the rare candy," Aureolin explained.

"Then why are Kungfire and Psycat still level 7?" Crimson asked.

"Since it is higher in level, Kungfire needs much more experience to level up. As for Psycat, same thing. And since the Rare Candy maximizes experience to the very limit, leveling it up by 1 and resetting the experience level, it cannot level up as long as Kungfire is still stable."

"How do you know all this?" Teal asked.

"Because I'm Aureolin," the yellow trainer explained, crossing his arms.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Crimson asked. Aureolin shrugged.

"I dunno. Ask the author," he answered.

"Um, can we get on with the next test?" Teal asked.

"Sure."

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

"Why do we have hammers?"

The three trainers and their Pokemon had changed into white and red baseball uniforms, except instead of bats they had red striped white hammers.

"Because we are going to play Whack-A-Diglett for our **S**kill test!" Crimson answered, pointing to three areas with three holes in each.

"So when do we start?" Aureolin asked.

"First, I must explain the rules," Crimson said. "Each trainer will use their Pokemon and their hammers to whack as many Digletts as you can in a minute! You earn a point every time you hit one! Whoever hits the most gets a Rare Candy! Now, if you lose your hammer, you must use you fists to hit the Diglett! Also, if you step out of the area-"

"Stop," Teal ordered, grabbing the hammer and walking over to his area with Twirg. He nodded over to Grandpa Teal and he started counting down. "Hammer time."

Thousands of Diglett popped out and back inside each of the holes a thousand times a second.

"How are we supposed to whack them?" Aureolin asked. Crimson and Teal started hitting as many Diglett as they could.

"Figure it out!" Crimson yelled. Aureolin gripped his hammer and smashed it into one of the holes, just as a Diglett popped out. A huge mallet crashed into the Diglett, punching it back into its hole. Aureolin smiled and continued to hammer down.

"Needair, use Spike Cannon into the three holes! Lightanium, supercharge this mallet!" Aureolin commanded. Needair flapped its wings and sent billions of razor sharp feathers into each of the holes, bringing their points way up. Lightanium used Charge to electrify the hammer so that when Aureolin hit a Diglett the other would get the same electrical shock. Meanwhile...

"Kungfire, use Ember in one hole! Psycat, use Psybeam in the other!" Crimson shouted. Kungfire threw a fiery flame into the hole that would not stop. Psycat did the same with a ray of colors. Crimson hit every single Diglett that came out of the remaining hole: his. Meanwhile again...

"Twirg! Use Dig to hit as many Diglett as you can!" Teal instructed. Twirg nodded and dove into a hole. Teal focused on one hole and started whacking Digletts everywhere.

After a few minutes of that, an alarm rang and the trainers stopped.

"Now, let's see the points!" Grandpa Teal shouted, looking over at the huge screen that hung over the stadium.

"In third place... Teal!" Grandpa Teal said. Teal swore under his breath and stomped angrily.

"In second place...Crimson!" he continued. Crimson groaned, along with Psycat and Kungfire.

"And first place is Aureolin!" Grandpa Teal announced. Aureolin jumped for joy and laughed.

"Yes! I WON!" he yelled, getting the Rare Candy that sat on a podium in the middle of the stadium. He focused on Needair and Lightanium.

"I choose... Lightanium!" he decided, giving it to his Pokemon. It grew greatly in size, its eyes became sharper and its beak grew bigger and stronger.

"LIGHTANIUM!" it shouted. Aureolin hugged his Pokemon and noticed Needair looking lonely.

"Come here too, ya big, pointy lug!" Aureolin said, hugging Needair. The needle Pokemon hugged back harder, stabbing Aureolin deeply. The trainer winced in pain.

"Aw well, it was worth the pain!" he said, his spirits high!

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?!" Teal shouted in anger. Crimson calmly wiped away the spit on his face.

"I told you. We're swimming," he said. They were dressed in white swimming trunks and were standing before a huge pool. Teal slapped Crimson across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"How DARE you not know what that was for!" Teal shouted, his hands on his hips. Crimson was confused.

"What did I do?" he asked. Teal slapped him again.

"How DARE you not know what you did!" he shouted.

"Why are you slapping me!" Crimson asked, rubbing his sore cheek. Teal slapped him three more times.

"How DARE you not know why I'm slapping you!" he shouted.

"Can we get on with the **S**tamina test?" Crimson asked. He grabbed Teal's wrist as the green trainer motioned his palm to strike Crimson.

"No. More. Slapping." Teal withdrew his hand. The trainers and their Pokemon were in swimming trunks.

"So why doesn't Teal want to swim?" Aureolin asked, genuinely curious. Teal looked to the sky.

"It was a hot, summer day," he said. Crimson groaned.

"Here we go again."

"I was fighting an army of skeleton men-" Teal began.

"In Minecraft," Crimson corrected.

"SILENCE!" Teal ordered. He then stared back into the sky.

"As I was saying, I was defending my home, fighting off skeletons, zombies and Creepers everywhere with my Iron Sword. I had just struck a fatal blow into a zombie when a skeleton got me in the back, pushing me into the rapid waters below... Then, I rose from the fiery river and gripped my sword tight! I ran into frays anger and fought off til the very end. I climbed up high to the top of my castle's tower, knocking everything down below me. I reached the top and fought for my last remaining two hearts, completely destroying the Endermen that awaited me at the top, when a hissing noise filled ,y ears. I turned around in time to see a Creeper explode my tower, knocking me off and into the water. The force of the fall killed me. And this, the mobs took over and I was defeated. I walked the world alone that day, never going near water ever again."

Aureolin started clapping, congratulating Teal on his bravery. Crimson, on the other hand, was unimpressed. "Oh come on! He made that nonsense about monsters up!" Crimson said. Teal frowned.

"Hey! There were monsters there!" he argued. Crimson scowled.

"Pshaw! The only monster there was yourself!" he said. Teal gasped. "Now here's what really happened. Teal was building his tree house out of Jungle Wooden Planks in MINECRAFT, holding Shift for safety, when he accidentally let go of the controls and fell to his death into a nearby river. He was shocked in real life and accidentally fell into his pool, causing him to get Aquaphobia." Teal scoffed.

"You have no proof that that happened!" he accused.

"Neither do you!" Crimson shot back. "Besides, I saw it happened."

"How?" Teal asked.

"I was at your fourteenth birthday party, playing Minecraft with you on my laptop!" Crimson said.

"No you weren't!" Teal protested. Crimson looked both exasperated and angry.

"Yes I was! I was getting you Jungle Wood! And Cobblestone! And Iron Ore! And I fought off all of your Mobs while you maked a dozen Cakes, which you didn't even share with me!"

"Why should I share my hard earned Cake with you?"

"Because I got you the ingredients to make it!" Teal and Crimson were ready to strangle each other. Aureolin got in the middle and held the two back.

"Guys, guys, break it up!" he shouted. The two arguing trainers calmed down.

"Aren't we supposed to take some test?" he asked. Crimson nodded.

"Aureolin's right," he said. He proceeded to extend put his hand. "Friends?" Teal shook it with a tight grip. "Friends."

"Good! Now we can get on with the test!" Aureolin said. Crimson nodded.

"Now, you must swim as long as you possibly can without passing out or giving up. If your Pokemon faints and you are still swimming, or if you faint and your Pokemon are still swimming, you and your Pokemon are out," he explained. "The team who lasts the longest gets a Rare Candy." Aureolin groaned.

"But that's not fair! Needair can't swim! Its wings will get in the way!" he complained. "And I have Aquaphobia!" Teal added.

"I'm not exactly out of the fire either! I have Kungfire to worry about! He is a fire type after all!" Crimson snapped. "So you'll just have to figure it out!"

"Three, two, one, GO!" Grandpa Teal shouted. The trainers and their Pokemon dived into their reserved lanes.

"Needair, withdraw your wings to swim faster!" Aureolin said. Needair nodded and flapped its wings to give it an extra boost before drawing them in, diving through the water like a torpedo. Lightanium didn't have any trouble swimming at all. Aureolin silently sighed in relief. _Good, now I don't have to worry about Lightanium and can focus! _he thought. Meanwhile...

It pained Crimson more than he could bear to see Kungfire in such enormous pain. Every stroke it took added more to its pile of pain. "How is Kungfire going to last?" Crimson asked himself. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Kungfire, use Growl to levitate yourself!" he commanded. Kungfire leaped put of the water and howled to keep him above air. Psycat was fine swimming, so Crimson didn't have to worry too much about the feline. Meanwhile...

"That is not physically possible!" Teal shouted to Kungfire, on the verge of a panic attack. It terrified him, the very possibility that he could sink to the bottom and drown. He tried to relieve himself of this fear by talking to himself underwater.

"You're one to talk about physics!" Aureolin shouted. Teal furrowed his brow.

"Hey! I know that it's a Pokemon type!" he said impressively.

"That's 'Psychic,' ya idjit!" Aureolin yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that, ya Tonka!" Teal snapped.

"Why do you use 'Tonka' as a word for idiot?" Aureolin asked.

"The better question is if we're swimming, how are we talking?" Teal asked. Suddenly, he was in water.

"Uh oh, panic attack," he said before passing out.

"I'll get you, kiddo!" Grandpa Teal yelled, getting over to Teal's lane and diving in to save him. After a few minutes, Grandpa Teal returned with an unconscious Teal and Twirg. He rested them onto the bleachers and watched Crimson and Aureolin battle it out.

"Hey Crimson!" Aureolin shouted.

"What?" Crimson asked. Suddenly, a huge bird figure swooped down and striked Kungfire into the water with a mighty Tackle.

"Your fire just went out!" Aureolin said. Crimson dived into the water and made a grab for his Pokemon. But when he reached it, Kungfire had fainted.

"Kungfire has been knocked out! The winner is Aureolin!" Grandpa Teal announced. Aureolin gathered his Pokemon and got his prize, which he gave to Needair. The Needle Pokemon's spiky wings grew larger and sharper, along with its dangerous talons.

"This is great!" Aureolin shouted when he, Teal and Crimson gathered at the beginning of the track of the first test. "I won the last race!"

"And do you know what's better?" Crimson asked. Nobody had an answer.

"It's barely been two hours!" he said, pointing to his watch. "We have enough time for at least one more round!" Teal was horrified.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, dropping to his knees, tears in his eyes. Twirg this the same.

A/N: sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. But this is ABSOLUTELY the longest chapter by far. I hoped u enjoyed it! Remember to review!


	5. Preparing for the Tournament PT 2

A/N: BIG THING! BIG THING! This chapter will be Violet and Aqua's training. Before u read it, just know this in case I am WAY off on their personalities: I am a dude, ok? I am a dude and I do not know how girls think or act or whatever. So if this chapter stinks on ice in quality, just remember that. Ok? Ok. Anywho, here's Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Preparing for the Tournament Pt. 2! The Girl's Great Grind!

"So, what should we do?" Violet asked, her eyes never leaving her IPad screen. Aqua shrugged and laid down on her bed, instantly finding relief in its soft, silk sheets from walking through a forest with almost no rest. The closest thing to a break was when Crimson took a nap... to heal from his bloody shoulders. After a day and a morning of that, she was ready to sleep. Her eyes closed and she slowly drifted off to sleep...

"WAKE UP!"

Aqua's eyes opened wide and she jolted upright.

"Don't just lie around like that! Do something!" Violet exclaimed. Aqua got up and gathered stuff from her backpack.

"Like you're one to talk," she muttered, taking out her essentials: Pokeballs, cash, her Pokedex, the key to the room, and a map. Meanwhile, Violet gasped.

"Hey! It is hard to manage an unsuccessful blog on Tumblr!" she protested. Aqua rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked, turning off her IPad and getting up.

"I'm going for a walk with my Pokemon," she said, opening the door. "And hopefully I'll get some training and shopping out of it," she added before stepping out and locking the door shut behind her.

Aqua walked down the halls of Lanorest Hotel, making her way to the stairs. Not much was on her mind, so she took tmime to notice the little things about the floors. Like, there was a dying plant by room 150, the janitor's closet on Floor 3 has a jammed door that won't open, which explained why Floor 3 has no janitor. Finally, she made it to the lobby, surprised to see that Violet was waiting for her by the door.

"Violet! What are you doing here waiting for me?" Aqua asked.

"You need me everywhere you go," Violet reasoned, gripping her left shoulder tightly. Aqua got out of her grasp and rolled her eyes.

"Please, you just wanted to go shopping at Jackson Mall," she said, walking out the front door and onto the road. It wasn't too busy, being that it was just a pit stop between Almacos Town and Jubiliriam City. But it was big enough to host many tourists, obviously there to see...

"No, I wanted to go to Angel Springs!" Violet said, following her.

Yes! Angel Springs, Jombore Point's famous hot springs. They're known for the steaming waters that wash away your worries and stress and heat you to calmness. Aqua smiled and took out a Pokeball.

"Serpaqua, come on out!" she said. Her water type starter Pokemon appeared right in front of her. Violet got the same idea and took out two of her Pokeballs.

"Spaero! Toxogg! Join me!" she said, throwing them on the ground next to her. Both of her Pokemon, the poison type starter and the chip-sensing bird, appeared next to her.

"So, how have you been?" Aqua asked.

"Great! I officially have 99 followers on Tumblr! One more and I have 100!" Violet exclaimed, excited.

"That's great!" Aqua said, remembering Violet's obsession with Tumblr.

"So how've you been?" Violet asked back. Aqua shrugged.

"Considering that Crimson was horribly injured and we met one of the most 'diabolical' organizations in Janna just this morning, nothing interesting has come up since then," she said.

"Right, right, we can't forget that you're boyfriend was almost killed," Violet teased.

"HEY!" Aqua cried, blushing madly. Violet laughed.

"Oh come on! You know you like him!" she said. Aqua looked the other way and made a mental note to get revenge.

"I don't like him!" she said. "And he doesn't like me!"

"So you love him?" Violet asked.

"No!"

"So you don't love him?"

"Of course not!"

"You _don't_ don't love him?"

"Yes! Wait, no!" Aqua said, on the verge of laughing herself.

"Love struck trainer leads loyal best friend into web of lies," Violet noted. Aqua started laughing hard.

"I'm not love struck!" she protested. Violet chuckled.

"Yeah, this got boring anyways," she said.

"So, what should we do?" Aqua asked. Violet perked upl

"Aaaaaaaaaang-"

"Don't say Angel Springs," Aqua said. Violet pouted.

"But they say the waters are AMAZING!" she said.

"How 'bout we train for the tournament? I mean Crimson and the others are probably WAY ahead of us by now," Aqua reasoned. Violet shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. But how are we going to train exactly?" she asked. Suddenly...

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

An old man with puffy white hair in a checkered shirt and blue suspenders stopped the two trainers on the road.

"Can we help you?" Violet asked.

"I need you for a special mission!" the old man answered.

"And who are you?" Aqua asked, curious.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" he asked. Violet and Aqua shook their head.

"I'm Zachariah Torquiz, famous Pokemon Day Care manager and expert Pokemon trainer!" he said with pride. Aqua and Violet stood there, wide eyed.

"You're Grandpa Teal?" Violet asked. Grandpa Teal nodded.

"In the flesh, lassy!" he said.

"We've heard so much about you! Like how you're Multilinguel, you're an expert announcer," Aqua said, going on the list. Grandpa Teal stopped her at "dragon tamer."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! I think you're confusing me with Teal's grandfather from his **father's **side. I'm from his **mother's** side."

"There are two legendary Grandpa Teals?" Violet asked. Grandoa Teal gave her an exasperated look.

"NO! I'm an alien clone sent her to destroy you all!" he said sarcastically. Violet crossed her arms.

"Could've fooled me."

"So what do you need us to do?" Aqua asked.

"I need you to catch me a Stoil!" Grandpa Teal whispered.

"Why?" both girls asked,

"MIND YER OWN BEEZWAX!" he shouted.

"Ow! Thank you for the SHOUT!" Violet snapped. Grandpa Teal looked hurt.

"Well you didn't have to be so mean!" he said, fake crying. His face then lit up.

"Ooh! I almost forgot! How'd ya like me to teach you how to catch a Pokemon first?" he asked. Violet pointed to Spaero. Her look said, "You can't be serious."

"Nonsense! Come on!" he said, hiking over to a small hill.

"But I already know how to catch a Pokemon!" Violet cried.

"You can only learn more!" he replied joyfully.

"Let's just follow him. It could be somewhat useful," Aqua reasoned. Violet nodded and the two followed the old geezer.

_**One Hour Later!**_

"We've been looking around for an hour and found nothing!" Aqua yelled. She, Violet and Grandpa Teal had settled under a nice tree at the Route 100 gate, looking for a Pokemon. Grandpa Teal shrugged and took out a small spray bottle.

"I guess this little contraption isn't helping," he said glumly. Violet took the bottle from his hands and read the back.

"This is a Max Repel, ya Tonka!" she shouted.

"I thought only Teal says 'Tonka'," Aqua said.

"Grandpa Teal just sprayed Pokemon repellent that lasts for two hours and that's what you're thinking?" Violet asked.

"Yup."

"Oh, so that's what that does?" Grandpa Teal asked, chuckling. "I thought it was just to make the area smell nice." Violet face palmed herself.

"Great!" she said sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air. "This is all just peachy! How are we supposed to find a Stoil now?"

"STOIL!"

A small Pokemon with cracked rocky skin, small, bony arms and legs, back covered hands and feet, bright blue eyes and moss for hair popped out of the ground and landed on Aqua's head.

"Wow," she said, a joyous grin on her face. "That was convenient."

"But, how?" Violet asked, very confused. Aqua took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

"**Stoil, the Moss Rock Pokemon. With a very sensitive nose, Stoil can smel. anything from a mile away, but it takes a very long time for their nose to get used to the environmnet. They love the smell of Repels, Super Repels and Max Repels. It is a Grass and Rock type; Level 4; Pound, Leer."**

"Apparently it's favorite scent is the smell of Repels," Aqua answered. Grandpa Teal laughed a harty laugh.

"I knew it all along!" he boasted with pride. Violet scoffed.

"No you didn't. You thought Repels were used to make things 'smell nice,'" she said. Grandpa Teal frowned.

"Hey! It worked, didn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, but what if it didn't like Repels? What then?"

"Then we would wait two hours! What's the big deal?"

"We don't have time for it! We'd have to train for the tournament!"

"What tournament?"

"A VERY IMPROTANT TOURNAMENT!"

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"Um, guys?" Aqua asked.

"WHAT?!" Grandpa Teal and Violet shouted in unison.

"I caught Stoil," Aqua said.

"WHAT?"

Aqua got out a Pokeball and threw it in the air. "Stoil, show time!" she said. The Pokeball dropped to the floor and Stoil burst out, brimming with joy.

"When'd you do that?" Violet asked.

"While you two were fighting, I had my Sepaqua use a few moves to take its health down and then I caught it with a Pokeball," Aque explained.

"I guess you didn't need my catching advice after all," Grandpa Teal said. "And what a waste was it, telling you all my tips."

Violet angrily smacked him atop the head.

"Ow!" he shouted.

"You didn't give us any tips! We were here for you to show us how to catch a Pokemon!" she shouted.

"At least now he can help us train," Aqua said. Grandpa Teal turned to her.

"Who said anything about training lessons?" he asked.

"You're right. Can you please give us training lessons?" she asked. Grandpa Teal thought about it for a second.

"Oh, alright!" he said. He turned around and started hiking back to to Jombore Point, Violet and Aqua following.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

"Now then, are you ready?" Grandpa Teal asked. He had lead the girls to a small battlefield near the outskirts of town. Violet and Aqua stood on one side of the battlefield and Grandpa Teal stood on the other. The girls nodded.

"Your challenge is... To defeat me in battle!" he said. Violet and Aqua comically fell to the ground.

"Wait, what? What kind of training lesson is that?" Violet asked.

"It's not. It's a short cut," Grandpa Teal explained. "Thought I'd give a couple of girls like you a chance to pass it easy," he said.

"Are you saying girls are weak?" Aqua asked. Grandpa Teal chuckled.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not," he said. Aqua and Violet looked at each other, then at Grandpa Teal.

"OH IT'S ON!" they yelled. Grandpa Teal smirked, got out a Pokeball and nodded at the referee at the edge of the battlefield.

"This will be a one-on-four match. The challengers can use four Pokemon, while the home trainer can use only one," the referee said, waving two flags.

"Wait, why are you only using one Pokemon?" Aqua asked.

"Because I might as well give you two girls a chance against me, not that there's any!" he said. "And, as a boost, this is my weakest Pokemon!"

"OH, NOW IT'S ON BIG TIME!" Aqua and Violet shouted together.

"Serpaqua, show time!" Aqua said, sending out her Pokemon. Serpaqua happily danced on the battlefield.

"Toxogg, come on out!" Violet shouted. Her Pokemon joined Serpaqua on the field. Grandpa Teal launched his Pokeball onto the field.

'Bronzike! Show them your might!" he shouted. A huge golden stallion with black steel armor attached to it and blood red eyes boomed onto the battlefield. It wore a gold plated helm.

"Wow, what Pokemon is that?" Violet asked, getting out her Pokedex.

"**Bronzike, the Golden Pokemon. Using the battle armor it is born with, Bronzike has enough strength to take a full force charge from a Tauros with ease. It is a Steel and Electric Type; Unknown Level."**

"How strong does a Pokemon have to be to have its level be un identified?" Aqua asked. Violet smirked, determined,

"It doesn't matter! It's going down!" she said. "Toxogg, use Tackle!"

Toxogg crouched down and charged at the metal horse. It hopped at the last minute and slammed into its head, but to no avail.

"Hmph! Bronzike, use ThunderWave!" Grandpa Teal shouted. The titanium pony charged a huge amount of electricity and launched a shocking wave of jolts, hitting everything in its path. Serpaqua looked with horror at the lightning ray coming straight towards it. Toxogg jumped in front of the beam, getting struck and, thus, paralyzed. It slammed into Serpaqua and hit the ground hard.

"Serpaqua, get up!" Aqua worriedly yelled. Her Pokemon slowly lifted itself off the floor.

"Toxogg, come on!" Violet cried. Toxogg attempted to get up, only to fall back down. Grandpa Teal smirked.

"That mutt's doggone. Bronzike, Thunder, please," he commanded. Bronzike nodded and shot another electric ray at Toxogg, only stronger and bigger than the last.

"Toxogg!" Violet yelled. She ran to her Pokemon's side and protected it from the blast, taking on a full force Thunder to the back. Grandpa Teal marveled at the act of bravery.

"Well I'll be damned," he whispered. "A trainer taking a blow for their Pokemon."

"Toxogg!" Toxogg cried. Violet looked at it in the eyes, a certain glean in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, slowly rising. She returned to her place on the battlefield.

"Your back is scorched!" Aqua gasped, staring at the black mark that burned through Violet's shirt. Violet shook off the pain.

"I don't care," she said. Before another word was said, Grandpa Teal raised his hand as a sign of a break. He dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a transparent bottle with green liquid inside. He pulled back his arm and flung the bottle to Violet, who caught it with immense ease.

"That's a Full Restore. Use it on your back. It works on humans as well as Pokemon," he shouted.

"I'll do it," Aqua offered. Violet handed the bottle to her and she sprayed a small amount onto her back. It stung Violet, but felt better a second later.

"Now then, Bronzike, use Thunder on Serpaqua!" Grandpa Teal shouted once all was good. Bronzike held his head high and called down a thunderous lightning bolt from its helm. Serpaqua barely got out of the way in time. The spot the Thunder struck became a crater.

"Oh, yeah! Pick on the _water _type, why doncha!" Aqua shouted. "Serpaqua, use the biggest Leer you've got!"

Serpaqua ran over to Bronzike and looked at the stallion into the eyes with a devious, intimidating glare, lowering the Bronzike's courage and defense. By. A. Ton.

"Toxogg, get on your feet and Growl at the top of your lungs!" Violet commanded. Toxogg inhaled deeply and exhaled a screeching Growl, piercing Bronzike's ears. Serpaqua, who had the luxury of hands, covered its ears to dodge the imposing noise. Bronzike, on the other hand, was defenseless to the merciless howl.

"Bronzike, use Hyper Beam!" Grandpa Teal calmly instructed. Bronzike charged a small ball of energy at the tip of its helm and launched a frightening and powerful beam at Serpaqua.

"Dodge it!" Aqua shouted. Serpaqua dodged with surprising ease.

"Bronzike, continue your Hyper Beam until it hits!" Aqua commanded, a look of worry on her face. Serpaqua obliged and tried its very best to miss the Hyper Beams. Four Hyper Beams were shot before Violet asked the obvious question:

"If Hyper Beam needs a turn to rest, then how is Bronzike continuing to use them without a turn to rest?" Grandoa Teal chuckled, a wide smirk showing on his face.

"I'm Grandpa Teal! Do I look like I follow the laws of physics?" he asked.

"Wow, this author is illogical," Aqua said. Serpaqua nodded. Suddenly, there was a huge flash of bright light and Serpaqua was struck in the abdomnen by a furious ray. The Pokemin fell to the ground, out of consciousness.

"Serpaqua!" Aqua shouted, running over to her fallen partner. It seemed ok, so Aqua loosened up.

"Serpaqua is unable to battle! The winner is Bronzike!" the referee announced.

"You did amazing," she said before returning Serpaqua to its Pokeball. She returned to her spot and took out a new Pokeball.

"Stoil, show time!" she yelled, throwing her Pokeball into the air and unleashing her newly caught Moss Rock Pokemon.

"Toxogg, use Tackle!" Violet yelled. Toxogg's eyes glowed bright pink and it charged after Bronzike, pounding it with a bang. Bronzike seemed to, again take no damage.

"Hmph! Bronzike use Thunder!" Grandpa Teal instructed. But Bronzike did not respond. A sick feeling settled in its stomach and it fell to the ground.

"Bronzike's been poisoned!" Aqua announced.

"Toxogg used Poison Sting... IT LEARNED POISON STING!" Violet shouted with joy.

"How'd you know?" Aqua asked.

"I know my Pokemon," Violet answered. Grandpa Teal frowned.

"Now the gloves are coming off, lassy," he said with a glare. It then caught his eye that thunderclouds began forming

Bronzike struggled to rise, but eventually did it. It howled to the sky in rage. And, as though Bronzike's wish came true, small droplets of water rained down on them, quickly turning into a downpour.

"Dammit! Serpaqua would be so good in this situation!" Aqua exclaimed with anger.

"No time to mourn over it now. We have Grandpa Teal to worry about," Violet reasoned.

"Bronzike, use Thunder!" Grandpa Teal shouted. Bronzike charged electricity, sparks flying off its body. It looked to the sky and unleashed a megaton bolt into the sky. The lightning bolt disappeared into the sky, only to be redirected to Toxogg's position.

"Toxogg, dodge it!" Violet yelled. Toxogg ran as far as its legs could carry it, but to no avail. The Thunder struck the poison puppy with a bang, creating a ginormous puff of smoke. The smoke disappeared after a few seconds and Toxogg laid on the floor, on the very verge of being KOed.

"Toxogg!" Violet shouted, worried sick for her Pokemon. Aqua angrily turned to Grandpa Teal.

"Stoil, use Pound!" she shouted. Stoil ran after Bronzike and hit it with all its might. At first, no damage was taken to Bronzike.

"What's it gonna take for you to realize that none of your attacks will hurt it?" Grandpa Teal asked, smirking with pride. Then, Bronzike fell to the ground, its face struck with pain.

"Did you forget the Leer?" Aqua asked. Meanwhile, Toxogg slowly stood up.

"Toxogg, are you alright?" Violet asked. Toxogg shook off its pain and gave off a powerful purple aura, its eyes glowing bright with anger.

"What's happening?" Violet asked.

"It's Atomic," Grandpa Teal breathed out.

"Are you saying it's radioactive?" Aqua asked. Grandpa Teal shook his head.

"No, its ability is Atomic. It boosts its poison type attacks greatly when low on HP."

"Really?" Violet asked, smirking widely as an idea formed in her mind. "Toxogg, use your strongest Poison Sting!" Toxogg ran at lightning speed and rammed its head into Bronzike's stomach, just as the Golden Pokemon had just stood up. Bronzike cried in great pain and fell to the ground once again.

"Yes!" Violet shouted in joy. Grandpa Teal shook with anger.

"Now it's ON!" he shouted. "Bronzike, use Flash Cannon!" Bronzike stood tall and charged a metallic ball of energy in its mouth. When it was big enough, the Pokemon constructed a beam out of the orb and shot it at Toxogg, hitting no less than a second after it was launched. This time Toxogg was down for the count.

"Toxogg is unable to battle! The winner is Bronzike!" the referee yelled once again.

"Toxogg, return!" Violet called, returning Toxogg. "You did well."

"Spaero, come on out!" she shouted, releasing her Pokemon onto the battlefield. It lashed out at the air in excitement.

"Spaero, use Spike Cannon!" Violet instructed.

"Stoil, back it up with Pound!" Aqua commanded. Spaero threw its razor feathers at Stoil, who redirected them to Bronzike by using a powerful Pound. And, as a boost, the hit increased the feathers' speed. They stuck their target and Bronzike came down, but not out.

"Bronzike, use Hyper beam into the sky," Grandpa Teal shouted. Bronzike nodded and unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam into the still going rain above.

_OK, now I'm confused_, Violet thought. _Why would he use a Hyper Beam on the sky? It's stupid!_

"Now use Thunder!" Grandpa Teal said, finishing his strategy with a smirk. Bronzike used Thunder at a random spot, which was redirected into the sky.

"What the hell?" Violet asked. The area had grown silent, besides the downpour of rain that still came down. Then, it all came down. A supercharged Hyper Beam came down from the sky and bolted down upon Spaero, knocking it out for certain. The Pokemon fell down to the ground, ultimately KOed.

"Spaero is unable to battle! The winner is Bronzike!" the referee shouted.

"I thought if I used Hyper Beam and then Thunder at the clouds, the Thunder would combine with the Hyper Beam and redirected it towards your Pokemon," Grandpa Teal explained. Violet returned her Pokemon and turned to Aqua.

"It's all on you," Violet said, stepping away from the battlefield. "Good luck." Aqua nodded and turned her attention to the battle.

"Stoil, use Pound on the ground," Aqua yelled. Stoil nodded and smashed its rocky fist into the ground, cracking it a bit.

"Bronzike, Flash Cannon. Now." Bronzike threw a powerful Flash Cannon at Stoil, only to miss by its quick feet.

"Now, keep Pounding at the ground," Aqua said, continuing her plan. Stoil began repeatedly punching and punching the ground, making the cracks bigger and bigger.

"That won't stop me," Grandpa Teal said. "Bronzike, use Thunder." Bronzike did the same as before, creating a looming thunderbolt hidden by clouds.

"Stoil, quickly, hide under Bronzike!" Aqua shouted. Stoil ran across the battlefield and hopped over broken pieces until it reached Bronzike. It proceeded to slide under the huge horse, just as Thunder struck. Aiming at Stoil, it hit Bronzike instead, bringing the proud Pokemon to its knees.

"Now, use Pound, one more time!" Aqua shouted. Stoil pounded at the ground once again. The crack grew wider and bigger and, ultimately, brought a huge chunk of the battlefield down. Stoil dodged the incoming earthquake. Bronzike, however, was not so lucky. It fell deep into the ground and was buried by rubble. Knowing the state of his Pokemon, Grandpa Teal returned Bronzike to its Pokeball in defeat.

"You and your friend have won," he said.

"Bronzike is unable to battle! The winner is Stoil, which means Aqua and Violet are victorious!" the referee annunced.

"Please don't give us the 'easy' training!" Aqua begged. Grandpa Teal laughed.

"Oh, please! You already did half the training!" he said. Violet and Aqua looked at each other.

"WHAT?" they asked in unison, clearly confused.

"Just by battling my Bronzike, your Pokemon have leveled to at least level 9!" he said. Aqua looked impressed.

"So what's the other half?" Violet asked.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

"NOTHING!" Grandpa Teal announced. He had taken Violet and Aqua to a small prairy.

"What? How will that help our training?" Aqua asked.

"You need to learn how to relax. A battle is decided by strategy, and to do that you must be calm and focused," Grandpa Teal explained. "So for the next two hours we will do nothing but sit down and close our eyes! No thinking, no talking, only breathing!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Violet asked. Grandpa Teal nodded.

"Don't worry, it will go by in a flash!" he said. "I'll alert you when it's over."

Aqua nodded and inhaled. She quickly though of all her happiest memories, all the times she will have to come, everything on her mind, and brought it all down. She closed her eyes and exhaled...

"TIME!"

Aqua's eyes fluttered open. Grandpa Teal got up and helped Violet to her feet.

"What do you mean? It's only been a single second," Aqua said. Grandpa Teal shook his head.

"Nope, two hours have passed. Look at the sky," he said. Aqua looked up. The sky had changed from its light blue to its brilliant orange and yellow. The sun was barely beginning its set.

"But... how?" Aqua asked.

"Since your mind was completely blank, so was your conscience. As a result, you slept the last two hours without dreams," he explained. "Now, for the last part."

"Wait, I thought there were only two parts," Violet said.

"Oh, yes! The last one is optional!" he explained.

"NO!" Violet and Aqua shouted at the same time. Grandpa Teal shrugged.

"I guess I'll go to the Angel Springs on my own," he said, slowly walking away.

"WAIT!"

Grandpa Teal smirked and turned around. "To the springs!" he shouted.

A/N: and that is chapter 5. This miiiiiight be longer than the last one but I am not sure for certain. Anywho I hope u enjoyed it! Remember to review and favorite! P.S. in the story, Grandpa Teal (from Teal's mother's side) has a secret. If u guess what it is right in the review I will give u a shout out and tell u a top secret on the story that NO ONE knows!


	6. Preliminary Madness!

A/N: First, I'd like to point out something about the last chapter: I know poison type moves don't effect steel types, which they generally don't, and you're right: they don't. But when Toxogg used Poison Sting on Bronzike, the poison type didn't stop Toxogg from hitting it, which will do some damage on its own right. It's my way of applying physics to Pokemon. As for Bronzike getting poisoned, that was my own thing. But just remember this: not everything in this story will follow the same rules as are in the game and anime. It's my way of changing the story a bit. If u don't like this idea, deal with it because I'm not going to change it. Not unless you prove a hugely good point to convince me. Anywho, here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Preliminary Madness! The Tournament Begins!

Lanorest Hotel is the nicest hotel in the entire area. Its rooms are luxurious, its kitchen is spotless, and its lobby is perfect in every sense of the word. Or, at least, it _was_. Then Crimson, Teal and Aureolin walked inside, dripping water and sweat.

"...I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Teal continued to chant, punching Crimson on the arm at every word. He had started this ever since they left the swimming challenge on their way home. At that point, Crimson's arm was numb.

"Can you please stop hitting me?" Crimson asked as they neared the elevator. Teal silently answered by continuing both his chant and pounds. Aureolin pressed a button and, when the door opened, walked inside an empty elevator. Crimson sighed and nodded towards Aureolin. The "apparently" physics genius turned to Teal.

"3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937 5 10582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211706 79821480865132823066470938446095505822317253594081 28481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381 96 44288109756659334461284756482337867831652712019091 45648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273 72458700660631558817488152092096282925409171536436 7892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609, " he said, continuing down the digits of pi.

Teal had stopped hitting Crimson and was currently rolling on the floor, groaning and moaning, begging for Aureolin to stop. This went on for a few more seconds until Teal went out of consciousness and the elevator opened on floor 5.

"So who's gonna carry the cattle?" Crimson asked.

"Hey, I put him to sleep. My work here is done," Aureolin said.

"All you did is say pi until he blacked out!" Crimson argued.

"Hey! You try memorizing pi!" Aureolin protested. Crimson thought hard for a minute.

"Three point... Fifteen," he began.

"Fourteen," Aureolin corrected, waiting for Crimson to continue.

"Um... How am I supposed to know the calculation of pi!" Crimson shouted.

"Oh, I don't know, by LEARNING! Just carry Teal back to our room!" Aureolin reasoned. Crimson bent over and picked up the unconscious Teal.

"Fine," he grumbled, carrying the green trainer all they way back.

"Also carry me," Aureolin smugly said. Crimson shot him a devious glare.

"Don't push it!" he growled. Aureolin nervously nodded and backed away a bit. Crimson smirked and continued his path to their room, Aureolin cautiously following. After a bit, they finally arrived.

"Can you open the door?" Crimson asked Aureolin.

"Ok," he answered, getting out his key and stepping inside the room. It was surprisingly spotless, probably due to the maid cleaning it earlier. Crimson laid Teal down on his (Teal's) bed.

"How do you knock someone out with pi, anyway?" Crimson asked.

"Family secret," Aureolin answered, staring out the window. The sun had just set and darkness had fallen. After a few more seconds of this action, Aureolin took his focus off of the view.

"So, I'm going to change and get to bed," he said, getting bright yellow pajamas out of his back pack. He took off his clothes and changed into them. Crimson did the same, his pajamas being red, and then they got to a serious problem.

"I am NOT going to change Teal!" Crimson stated, throwing his hands in the air and backing away.

"Well, I'm not doing it! I'm too innocent!" Aureolin protested. Crimson frowned.

"You humped a Needair. Don't give me any of that," he argued.

"And, what, you didn't think that scarred me _enough_?" Aureolin threw back.

"I'm just saying! You're not exactly Mr. Pure!" Crimson said.

"Oh, says you!" Aureolin snapped.

"Guys."

"WHAT?!" Aureolin and Crimson shouted in unison.

"I'm awake," Teal answered. Aureolin and Crimson sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank Arceus! I don't have to see you nude!" Crimson said, walking away and flopping onto his bed.

"What a relief! I don't have to be scarred for life by your naked body!" Aureolin said, jumping onto his bed. Teal was left there, dumbstruck.

"What the fu-"

_**Twenty Minutes Later with Aqua and Violet!**_

"The springs were awesome!" Aqua said, thinking back on the calm and serenity of the springs.

"I told you," Violet said as they walked back to their hotel. "I wasn't just with you for shopping." Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Sure, that's why you begged me to go to Jackson Mall," she said. Violet gasped.

"I did not beg! I asked calmly!" she protested.

"Sure," Aqua said. A hint of sarcasm was heard in her voice. The two finally made it to the hotel and slowly opened the doors. It was the same old luxurious lobby. The only thing was that the lights were off, there was a crowd, and Grandpa Teal was singing karaoke on a stage.

**"We're no strangers to looooove!  
You know the rules! And SO do IIIII!  
****A full commitment's what I'm thinking of!  
You wouldn't get this from anyother guyyy!" **he sang!

People were both listening and recording this horrible excuse for music. Aqua and Violet silently passed by, a look of shame on their faces.

"This is disturbing," Aqua commented as they made their way to the elevator. Unfortunately, Grandpa Teal heard her.

"Hey, everyone! Those are my good, old pals Aqua and Violet!" he shouted.

"HI, AQUA AND VIOLET!" everyone yelled.

"And this is embarrassing," Violet added, pushing a button. A few seconds later the elevator doors slid open, they rushed inside, pushed the button for the fifth floor, and the doors closed before anyone could see their faces.

"Now that was awkward," Aqua said.

"At least it's over," Violet said, stretching her arms. "Now we can finally relax!"

The doors opened and the girls walked out and headed to their room. Aqua unlocked the door, they stepped in and closed it behind them.

"**Never gonna make you cry!  
Never gonn sayyy goodbye!  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!" **Grandpa Teal sang, dancing atop of Violet's bed. The lights had been turned off except for a disco ball, which hung on the ceiling.

Violet turned to Aqua for answers, who just shook her head.

"Let's not ask," she recommended. Violet turned on the lights and threw a vase at the radio. The machine was hit and broken beyond repair. Grandpa Teal was still singing and dancing, as if nothing had happened.

"You know, I sleep on that," Violet said, pointing to her bed. Grandpa Teal continued to sing. Violet grabbed the disco ball and aimed it at Grandpa Teal. The old man reacted by ducking down and throwing his hands in the air to block the impact.

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" he said. Violet took pity and lowered the disco ball. Grandpa Teal flashed her a devious smirk and threw a ruby ball into the air. It exploded into a flash of light. A silver butterfly with bright blue eyes and aqua wings flew out of the light.

"Aeron!" it shouted with joy, flapping its magestic wings. Grandpa Teal opened a window and gestured to Aeron.

"Aeron, fly me away!" he commanded. Aeron gripped Grandpa Teal's shoulders and flew him out the window, leaving Aqua and Violet to figure out what just happened.

"We just saw a butterfly carry away an old man," Aqua stated. Violet shook her head and began changing into purple pajamas.

"Let's just go to sleep," she suggested. The two best friends changed into their pajamas (guess what color Aqua's were) and went to sleep.

* * *

"And that's what we did last night!" Aqua said, finishing her tale of the other night. She, Violet, Crimson, Aureolin and Teal were all walking down the street the next morning towards the Tournament Stadium. And, to keep entertained, they were telling tales of what happened the other day for them. The boys had finished their story and the girls had just finished their. And, as they did, they arrived at the huge stadium.

"What time's the registration gonna end?" Aqua asked. Aureolin looked at his watch.

"In about... Ten seconds," he answered. Five seconds of silence passed before they rushed into the stadium and towards the Nurse Joy behind the registration desk. Just as they arrived, a bell rang. Then all five trainers started talking at the same time, making Nurse Joy's ears bleed.

"One at a time!" she said.

"Nurse Joy, we're sorry that we're late, but we really have to register!" Crimson said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry, but registration is already over," she informed sincerely. Everyone groaned. Crimson, on the other hand, persisted.

"Isn't there some way we can get in?" he asked. Nurse Joy thought for a second.

"Well, if a trainer that's already in the tournament recommends you, then you can enter the tournament," she said. Everyone still looked gloom.

"But we don't know any trainers here! How are we going to convince them of anything?" Teal asked.

"I'll nominate you."

Everyone turned around. A tall man with spiky black hair, black jeans and a light grey shirt stood next to a white pillar. He was juggling a Pokeball in his hand.

"It'll be nice to see how you turn out," he said, walking over to the group.

"Are you sure you want to nominate us?" Aureolin asked.

"Are you trying to get me to change my mind?" he asked, standing right next to the group. From there they could see that he was only a few inches taller than them. The mystery man looked over to Crimson and their eyes met, Crimson's brown eyes counteracting his blue ones.

"All right then, now you can enter the tournament," Nurse Joy said happily. Crimson looked away and walked over to the desk.

"Thanks, um," Aqua began.

"Grey," the man said. Aqua nodded.

"Right! Well, thanks, Grey," she thanked. Grey nodded and walked off. Nurse Joy extended her hand.

"Just give me your Pokemon Trainer Cards and we'll be all set!" she said. Teal searched through his pockets, panicing.

"Oh no! We never got our Pokemon Trainer Cards!" he shouted. Crimson chuckled and handed five cards to Nurse Joy.

"Yes, you did. Professor Jubiliriam just gave them to me for safe keeping," he said. Teal sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank Arceus," he said. Nurse Joy scanned them and gave them back to the trainers.

"Ok, now you're done. The preliminaries start in five minutes," she said. Everyone nodded and walked off.

"So, what do we do for five minutes?" Violet asked.

"We should probably head off to the preliminaries area," Crimson recommended. Everyone nodded and they walked off to that destination.

_**Five MInutes Later!**_

"What number did you get?" Crimson asked after everyone grabbed a ballet to see who and when they'd fight.

"I got 17," Teal said.

"33's my number," Violet answered.

"64," Aureolin replied.

"12," Aqua said.

"I got 1," Crimson said.

"So you're fighting first! Against who?" Aureolin asked. Crimson nodded his head towards a small kid dressed in a white coat, brown pants and a red bowtie.

"Nelson, that kid over there," he answered.

"Well, he doesn't seem that good. This'll probably a no brainer for you," Teal said.

"We'll see."

Since they were the preliminaries, people who aren't participating weren't allowed to watch it. Also, there were 32 different battlefields, so everyone would battle at the same time.

"Well, it's time for our fights! We'd better head off," Teal said, walking off towards a battlefield.

"Yup, we'd better go," Crimson said, going to his battlefield. The others did the same.\

_**With Crimson!**_

"This will be a one-on-one battle," the referee announced.

"What? That's strange. I heard you can use your full team," Crimson whispered to nobody in particular. The referee raised two flags and brought them down.

"Begin!" he shouted.

"Alright, then, Psycat, I choose you!" Crimson shouted, unleashing his cat Pokemon onto the battlefield. Nelson struggled to get out his Pokeball, but eventually did.

"Mathino, come on out!" he shouted in a small voice. A skinny, grey Pokemon with little shoulder pads and black oval eyes appeared out of Nelson's Pokeball.

"What the heck is that?" Crimson asked, careful not to curse in front of the five year old. Not having enough time to scan it, he just shrugged it off.

"Psycat, use Tackle!" Crimson commanded. Psycat rushed to Mathino and lunged to pound it.

"Mathino, use Dig!" Nelson said. Mathino dodged the hit by hiding underground.

"Psycat, watch out! The Dig can come from anywhere," Crimson warned. Psycat cautiously moved around. Suddenly, dust was thrown and Mathino tackled into Psycat, knocking the Pokemon high into the air.

"Now use Dig again!" Nelson shouted. Mathino dug underground a second time, came out right below Psycat and tackled it higher into the air.

"Dig, again!"

Mathino launched itself into the ground once more and hid. Psycat hit the ground with a thud. Mathino jumped out of the ground and knocked Psycat away.

"Now use dig again!" Nelson shouted. Mathino began to tunnel underground again.

"Psycat, blast a Psybeam into that hole," Crimson instructed, getting very annoyed. Psycat got up and launched a Psybeam into the hole. There was a flash of light from underground, a cry of pain and Mathino was launched out of the earth and onto the battlefield, where it was knocked unconscious.

"Mathino is unable to continue! Crimson Stine of Alcamos Town is victorious!" the referee announced. Nelson returned his Pokemon and started wailing like crazy, demanding a rematch.

"This is gonna be a long day," Crimson said as he started to gain a humongous headache.

_**With Aqua!**_

"This will be a one-on-one battle!" the referee announced. Aqua got into The Zone and prepared a Pokeball. Her opponent, a 40 something year old man named Harry with a black beard in dirty drags, got out a Pokeball as well.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Serpaqua, come on out!" Aqua shouted. Her serpent Pokeom was launched into the battlefield.

"Alright, time to show you true power from Kanto!" Harry shouted, launching his Pokeball. "Go Magikarp!" A small red fish with pink lips appeared on the battlefield.

"Ok, Serpaqua, use Tackle!" Aqua commanded. Serpaqua slithered through the battlefield and launched itself at Magikarp.

"Dodge it with Splash attack!" Harry intructed. Magikarp dodged the Tackle by floundering on the ground.

"Now, hit that lizard with a Splash attack!" he yelled. Magikarp continued to flop in the battlefield. Nothing happened.

"Okayyyyy. Serpaqua, use Water Gun!" Aqua shouted. Serpaqua drew back and shot a jet of water from its open mouth.

"Magikarp, dodge it with Splash attack!" Harry yelled. Magikarp flailed on the ground and, at the last moment, jumped high into the air, dodging the Water Gun.

"Now, finish it off with a Splash attack!" he continued. Magikarp continued to not attack.

"Serpaqua, use Tackle!" Aqua said, getting decreasingly more enthusiastic after every command. Serpaqua slithered through the battlefield and attempted to attack the Magikarp, who dodged with another Splash attack.

"Now, Magikarp, use Hyper Beam!" Harry instructed. Magikarp looked at its trainer with confusion. "Well, what dafuq do ya mean ya don't know Hyper Beam- JUST USE SPALSH ATTACK!"

"Serpaqua, intersect that Splash attack with Water Gun!" Serpaqua came up to Magikarp and blasted it away with a Water Gun. Unfortunately, it was still able to battle.

"Finish it off with Tackle!" Aqua shouted, wanting to end this match quickly.

"Magikarp, dodge it with Splash attack!" Harry commanded. Unfortunately for him, Magikarp was unable to move and was thrown out of consciousness by the Tackle.

"Magikarp is unable to battle! Aqua Lillill of Almacos Town is victorious!" the referee shouted. Aqua punched the air and returned her Serpaqua. Harry returned his Pokemon and came up to Aqua.

"You may have beaten me, but your next opponent is my brother, Larry! And his Feebas's Splash attack is much stronger than Magikarp's!" he announced with laughter. He turned around and walked off the battlefield, still laughing.

"Oh crap," she said as she started to gain unstoppable headache.

**_With Teal!_**

This will be a one-on-one battle!" the referee shouted. Teal got out his Pokeball and looked at his opponent, a fifteen year old girl with long, brown hair and emerald eyes. She wore a white tank top concealed to the chest by a green jacket and black jeans.

"You're gonna regret ever battling Teal Torquiz!" he said mockingly.

"Well Olive Green ain't losing to anyone!" the woman shot back.

"Go grab Gregor Clegane cause you're about to get _burned!_" Teal yelled. Olive scoffed.

"Sandor Clegane will have a smooth, flawless face compared to your ass when we're done!" she shouted.

"And that'll still be nothing compared to you're insults!" Teal replied.

"You're talking to me about insults? I've heard better trash talk from mimes!" Olive snapped. Teal gasped.

"Oh, now it is on like Donkey Kong!" he shouted, releasing his Twirg onto the battlefield.

"That branch doesn't hold a candle to my Cominary!" Olive shouted, unleashing her Pokemon onto the battlefield as well. Teal took out his Pokedex and scanned Cominary.

**"Cominary, the Meteor Pokemon. Using its magma stored deep inside its blood cells, Cominary can reach temperature levels up to 200 degrees. It is a Fire and Rock type; level 10."**

"Begin!" the referee shouted, relieved that the two finally got on with the battle.

"Twirg, use Dig!" he commanded. Twirg transformed its little hands into claws and dug a tunnel deep underground.

"Cominary, follow it underground with Flame Charge!" Olive instructed. Cominary lit up with an aura of flames and leapt into the tunnel, leaving a fiery trail of fire behind.

"Twirg, dig as many tunnels as possible!" Teal yelled, worried about his Pokemon. Under the ground, Twirg just randomly made circles of tunnels everywhere it possibly could, confusing Cominary to the point of it getting lost.

"Now, come back up and use Razor Leaf into both holes," Teal shouted loud enough for Twirg to hear. Seconds later it popped out of a hole it created, readied its arms like cannons, and shot a barrage of leaves into both holes.

"Cominary, try to dodge the Razor Leaves!" Olive yelled, nervous. Very nervous. Beneath the ground, real ninja stuff was going down. Cominary had closed its eyes shut and was using its senses and instinct to dodge the leaves. It moved with the wind, missing every grassy arrow, avoiding every deadly nature weapon, dodging every single Razor Leaf. In the dark. In an enclosed space. With its eyes shut. Using its senses alone.

Like a pro.

"Fine! Two can play that game! Twirg, use growl!" Teal instructed. Twirg jumped into the air and let out a ear piercing screech. Cominary cried in pain.

"Now continue the Razor Leaves!" Teal finished his plan with a smirk. Twirg launched leaves into the holes again and they thankfully hit.

"Cominary, dig your way up with Rock Smash!" Olive said, trying to stay calm. Cominary began repeatedly punching the roof of rock above it, breaking a chunk of it out after each piece. Below it, a pile of rubbish carried the Pokemon up. Finally, it reached the surface.

"NOW!" Teal shouted. While Cominary had dug up, Twirg had readied a full power Razor Leaf. It stretched out its hands and fired leaves at Cominary.

"Hit through the leaves with Flame Charge!" Olive said, starting to lose her cool. Cominary charged power and its fiery aura returned as the Pokemon rushed through the rampaging leaves. It slammed into Twirg and sent it flying. The branch Pokemon hit the ground hard.

"Twirg, get back up and use Growl!" Teal commanded. Twirg slowly rose and howled a deafening growl.

"Cominary, cover your ears!" Olive shouted. Cominary used its bony hands to cover its ears. Soon the growl ended.

"Now use you Tac- hey, where did it go?" Olive asked. Twirg had disappeared.

"BASH IT WITH HAMMERS AND USE RAZOR LEAF!" Teal screamed. Twirg came out from behind Cominary and began hitting its head hard with hammer hands. Finally, when Cominary couldn't take anymore, Twirg tackled it into the ground, knocking out Cominary.

"Cominary is unable to battle! The winner is Teal Torquiz of Almcamos Town!" the referee shouted. Teal and Twirg did a little dance. Olive returned her Pokemon and stomped her foot in anger.

"Dammit! How could I lose to a stick?" she shouted. Teal, obviously offended, returned Twirg and gasped.

"Stick? You have a stone as a Pokemon!" he shouted. Olive stalked over to Teal, steaming.

"Stones break sticks, I always say!" she shouted.

"Do you know who say that? Whiners with anger issues!" he yelled.

"At least there's help for that! What's your excuse?!"

"I don't have an excuse because I'm man enough to take a punishment!"

"And what if my fist was your punishment! Would you take it or cry all the way home?!"

"I'd take it better than you!"

"Ya wanna bet?!"

"Bring it, bitch!"

"I will, asshole!"

"Then do it, slut!"

"Oh, just wait, bastard!" At that point, the two were at nose-to-nose.

_**With Aureolin!**_

"This will be a one-on-one match!" the referee shouted. Aureolin grabbed a Pokeball and launched it onto the field.

"Lightanium, I choose you!" he shouted. His penguin Pokemon came out and screeched. His opponent, a 70 year bald old man named William with a short beard and suspenders, was still choosing his Pokemon.

"Here it is!" he shouted, finally finding his Ultra Ball. He threw it onto the field. "Go Stoil!" he shouted, sending out his Pokemon.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Lightanium, run up to Stoil and use Charge!" Aureolin shouted. Lightanium got on all fours and slid on its body to Stoil, where it stood up, created an electrical current and shocked the Stoil.

"Wow, this looks like it'll be an intense fight," William said. He looked to the sky, a mysterious glare filling his eyes. "Just like The Battle of Galaxeon Bay..."

"Here we go," Aureolin said, rubbing his head.

"It was a cold, dark morning. The troops of Team Eon were marching through the area, their boots slapping the wet, muddy sands of the beach. The Survival Emergency Crypt Rank of Eradical Teams troops were ready on the grounds at high ground, preparing to fight for Janna. I was a mere rookie, waiting for the Team Eon grunts to hit ground. Finally, they made it to firing range and we shot. Thousands fell, even more injured, some made it to the high grounds, until finally they all died except for one soldier. I knew that I had murdered thousands. I knew that thousands of families would mourn over deaths. Over years, the pain and horror continued to stack onto me. Finally, I rid of my sorrow and moved on to higher things, which brings me here today," he said breathlessly.

"Stoil is unable to battle! The winner is... Anonymous!" referee shouted, Aureolin deciding to remain unknown. William looked to the battlefield with confusion. His Pokemon was on the floor, knocked out.

"Wait, what happened?" he asked. Aureolin sighed.

"Here we go," he muttered.

_**With Violet!**_

"This will be a one-on-one battle!" the referee shouted.

"Why must I fight the five year olds?" she asked, looking at her opponent. Her opponent was a five year old girl with blonde pig tails, green eyes and a pink dress. Her name was apparently Maddy.

"Who ya calling five, ya little mother ****ing ****! It makes me want to barf ever time I see your ugly ***, ya ****ing *****y ****!" Maddy shouted in anger. The entire room was silenced, looking at the cursing little girl with wide eyes.

"Foul," Violet mutted, making the girl even angrier. Maddy then proceeded to spat a bunch of words that I cannot write without being banned for language.

"Can we get on with the fight?" the referee asked. Maddy was about to continue to speak when Violet ran over to her and covered her mouth.

**Five Minutes Later!**

Maddy's mouth was covered in duck tape. She would have to write down her Pokemon's commands from here on out.

"Begin!" the referee shouted. Violet threw her Pokeball into the air and Toxogg was launched into the battlefield. Maddy grabbed a Pokeball as well and unleashed a purple blob onto the field.

"Is that a Ditto?" Violet asked, taking out her Pokedex.

**"Ditto, the Transform Pokemon. Using special cells in their blood, Ditto can transform into any Pokemon and copy their moves. It is a Normal type; level 8."**

"Ditto, use Transform!" Maddy wrote down on a white boated with a sharpie. Ditto curled into a ball and transformed into Toxogg.

"Toxogg, use Growl!" Violet shouted. Toxogg bent down and screeched. Maddy quickly wrote something down on the board.

"Ditto, use Growl!" it read. Ditto bent down and growled back.

"Toxogg, use Poison Sting!" Violet commanded. Toxogg began running towards Ditto, glowing bright purple.

"Ditto, use Poison Sting as well!" Maddy wrote down. Ditto began glowing purple and ran towards Toxogg. Violet thought for a moment.

"Toxogg, stop," she said. Toxogg stopped in its tracks.

"Ditto, stop too!" Maddy wrote down. Ditto stopped as well.

"Toxogg, use Explosion!" Violet shouted. But before Toxogg could move, Maddy wrote down," Use Explosion too, Ditto!" Ditto started glowing bright white and it exploded into a pile of Ditto mush, which Toxogg dodged.

"Ditto is unable to battle! The winner is Violet Onami of Almacos Town!" the referee shouted. Maddy removed the duck tape and screamed, "I'm gonna fu-"

A/N: and that's the end of chapter 6! Any comments, complaints or concerns can be left in a review. And remember: the rules of this fanfiction will not always abide to the rules of the Game and Anime. Ok? Ok! I hope u liked it! Remember to review, favorite and check out KakarotSSj3!


	7. Green and Purple don't Mix!

A/N: Here it is! The tournament is finally starting with chapter 7! I hope u enjoy it!

Chapter 7: Green and Purple don't Mix! Teal vs Violet!

"When is the tournament starting?!" Teal asked, banging his fist on the arm of the couch.

"In thirty minutes," Violet answered. "Calm down."

"I can't calm down! The Universe is about to explode in anxiety and horrible... Stuff!" he argued. Violet arched an eyebrow.

"Teal, the universe isn't going to explode. All you have to do is wait half an hour and your troubles will be finished," she said. Teal gripped his hair in agony.

"But there's nothing to DO!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, Aqua and Crimson threw open the doors to the lobby of the Stadium and marched over to Teal.

"We came as soon as we heard you scream," Crimson stated.

"What were you two doing? The preliminaries finished an hour ago!" Violet said.

"We just lost track of time, what with our matches dragging on," Aqua quickly answered. Then, the doors opened again and a familiar blond trainer stepped through.

"Sure, that's what you were doing. I say they spent the past hour in the corner, moaning and squealing like hamsters," Aureolin said, looking over at Crimson and Aqua. The two looked at each other and then backed away in opposite directions.

"No way! I'd rather die!" they shouted in unison. Aureolin, Violet and Teal all laughed as the two trainers blushed. Aqua grabbed a vase from the table in front of them and pointed it at Aureolin.

"Oi, watch it, yellow dude!" she warned. Aureolin grabbed another vase and aimed it at Aqua.

"Oi, watch it, blue chick!" he warned back.

"Guys," Crimson said. Aqua and Aureolin angrily turned to him.

"What?!" they shouted. Crimson pointed to the outside of the window behind him with his thumb.

"Check out the compitition," he suggested. Everyone pushed him away to see outside the window. A trainer was outside the building, training with a strange Pokemon. It had elastic arms that looked similar to tritons, a dark face hidden by a white hood, a dark grey chest plate and a halo hovered above his head. Not having legs whatsoever, it floated in the air. Next to the Pokemon was none other than Grey.

"Whoa, what Pokemon is that?" Crimson asked, getting out his Pokedex.

**"Holon, the Holy Pokemon. Using its triton-like arms, Holon can extend their arms to extreme lengths and attack fiercly from far away. It is a Dark and Cosmic type; level 10."**

"We have to see Grey train!" Teal announced as he and the others rushed outside. Grey and Holin were currently on the floor in a meditating state.

"We really shouldn't disturb him," Aqua reasoned.

"HEY GREY!" Aureolin shouted at the top of his lungs. Grey's eyes opened wide with surprise. He arched his back up, threw his body weight into his upper body and lifted his legs high in the air. Once in this position, he used all the strength he could muster to throw himself into the air and land on his feet. He glared at his disturbers as Holon floated off the ground and to his side. His deathly stare, however, was quickly turned into bright eyes and a welcoming smile.

"Oh, hello!" he said, waving at them.

"Wow, Grey, you have some mad skills," Teal commented. Grey lightly blushed.

"I wouldn't say I'm very good," he said, looking at his feet with strange interest. Crimson grinned. Grey looked over to the gang and smiled even wider.

"Say, I never asked. What are your names?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Crimson, that's Aqua, she's Violet, and those two doofuses are Teal and Aureolin," Crimson answered. Teal and Aureolin playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, they're much dumber," Crimson said, whispering the last part. Before another word could be spoken Teal and Aureolin rammed themselves head-first into Crimson, knocking him to the ground.

"We heard that!" they shouted as the three started to hit each other. Violet and Aqua looked at the trio as they punched, kicked and laughed.

"I'm embarrassed to know them," Violet muttered in shame. Aqua looked over to Holon with curiosity in her eyes.

"Is that your Pokemon?" she asked, pointing to it. Grey nodded.

"Yup. I knew Holon since I rescued him from a forest fire. We've been best friends ever since," he said, grinning with pride. Violet walked over to the two, dug into her pocket and took out a ruby Pokeball.

"Mind if I battle you? For practice, of course," Violet asked. Grey nodded.

"Sure. Don't see why not," he said. Violet nodded and flung her Pokeball in the air. A. Huge blue bird-like creature flew out of the Pokeball.

"Spaero, use Spike Cannon!" Violet commanded. Spaero drew in its feathers and launched spikes at Holon.

"Holon, dodge," Grey shouted. Calmness and confidence was found in his voice. Holon moved swiftly through the air, flowing through the current and dodging the hazardous darts.

"Ok, then, Spaero, use Leer!" Violet yelled. Spaero looked at its trainer with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked. Spaero shook its head and Violet got the point.

"You only know Spike Cannon, huh," she said. Spaero nodded sadly.

"Ok then. Spaero, use Spike Cannon!" Violet yelled. Spaero flew high into the air and launched another barrage of feathers.

"Dodge them again, Holon," Grey commanded. Holon dodged the attacks once again with ease.

"Now use Pound," Grey continued. Holon drew in its hand and pointed to Spaero. On instinct, Holon's hand extended and struck Spaero in the rib.

"Spaero!" Violet shouted, worried.

"Finish it off with another Pound," Grey finished. Holon's oer hand extended and struck Spaero as well. Spaero cried out in pain and then stopped struggling. Holon drew in its hands and Spaero fell to the ground. Before it could it, Violet returned Spaero.

"Spaero," she said. Grey walked over to Violet and extended his hand.

"It was a good battle, Violet. You were a great fighter. Now go heal up your Spaero," he said. Violet nodded and ran back inside.

"Out with two hits," Aqua said, amazed. "How did you do it?" she asked. Grey smiled down at her. Meanwhile, the trio boys got up and walked over to Grey and Aqua. Their clothes were messed and their hair was ruffled.

"What did we miss?" Teal asked. Aqua and Grey looked at each other, then laughed.

* * *

"Finally! The real tournament has begun!" Crimson exclaimed, looking over the crowd of people sitting in the bleachers of the main blue stadium. Thousands of civilians and tourists filled the seats, all of them yelling for the tournament to begin. The group had finished the rest of the Preliminary rounds and have all moved onto the real tournament. Above the bleachers was a small booth where two men in black suits sat with microphones. Above their booths was a huge screen that displayed a Pokeball in mid-opening. The ground was made of smooth dirt.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the real tournament to begin?!" the blond one of them asked. Everyone cheered.

"Then let's begin! I am your host, Sam Caeser!" he shouted.

"And I am your co-host, Julius Winchester!" his compadre, a bald man, shouted as well.

"And this is the Beginners Colloseum Tournament!" they shouted in unison, making the crowd go wild with screaming.

"Wow, we're gonna fight in front of so many people?" Teal asked, admiring the sheer size of the audience.

"This is gonna be awesome," Aureolin said.

"Guys, listen. They're announcing who's fighting who," Aqua said. The main screen lit up and the pictures of each contestants were shown.

"In the first round we have... Shane versus Audry! Crimson versus James! Mason versus Aureolin! Aqua versus Amanda! Teal versus Violet! Dean versus Ruby! Rory versus Amy! And finally, Grey versus Howard!" Julius shouted, the pictures on the screen joining together in groups of eight, each contestant paired with his or her opponent.

"Wait, Teal's fighting Violet in the fifth round?" Crimson asked, surprised. Violet and Teal started into each others eyes with intensity.

"You know I'll win," Teal said. Violet smirked.

"Fat chance," she replied.

"Now lets get to the first fight! Shan and Audry, will you come up?!" Sam shouted.

_**Four Rounds Later!**_

"Wow, the last five rounds went by in a flash!" Aqua commented, watching as Teal and Violet took their places on the battlefield.

"It was amazing that we did so well. The trainer I was fighting was really tough," Crimson said. Aureolin nodded in agreement.

"Well now we see who will win with Violet versus Teal," Aqua said, her eyes not leaving the two trainers in the battlefield.

"This is two-on-one battle!" the referee shouted from below. Teal reached deep to his right pocket and took out his Pokeball, Violet doing the same.

"Two-on-one? That's not fair! You need at least four Pokemon to defeat me," Teal said, bursting enough confidence his ego might explode. Violet sniffed the air and fake-puked.

"Am I smelling dead rats or your insults? No order they call it 'trash talk!'" she shot back. Teal snorted.

"Are you going to vomit? Looks like you finally looked in the mirror," Teal yelled with a smirk.

"Nope. Just finally noticed you're face!" Violet snapped. On the edges of the battlefield, the referee groaned.

"Can we get on with the fight?!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of Violet and Teal.

"Oh, sorry dude! Twirg, I choose you!" Teal shouted, sending his starter Pokemon onto the battlefield.

"Spaero, come on out!" Violet yelled, unleashing her bird Pokemon.

"Begin!" the referee shouted, relieved that the battle was starting.

"Alright, Spaero, use Spike Cannon!" Violet instructed. Spaero flew up into the air and shot razor sharp feathers aimed at Twirg.

"Use Pixelate!" Teal shouted. Twirg crouched down and dug its hands into the ground, the soil covering his leafy fingers. The ground that he touched started glowing bright green. Twirg concentraed incredibly hard and a thin wall of earth rose out of the glowing dirt to block the feathers, which it did.

"Now create a dome around you!" Teal continued. Twirg swiftly moved its hands through the ground to create a circle. As he moved, rows of walls rose out of the ground, curving to create a small dome around him.

"And Teal has created a protecter around his Pokemon! Amazing!" Sam shouted over his microphone.

"Huzah!" Teal yelled in triumph. Violet smirked.

"That won't help you for very long! For minutes before the tournament started, Spaero learned a new move!" she shouted. Teal arched an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"Spaero, use Peck!" Violet commanded. Spaero flew up into the air at high speeds and dived straight down towards the dome. Teal laughed.

"You think a simple Peck can break my impenetrable earth dome?" he asked between laughs. Spaero continued to fly down and, when it reached the wall of dirt, smashed through in one swift move. Dust flew everywhere and the so-called "impenetrable" wall broke down.

"And that is game," Violet said with triumph.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Violet has won," Julius announced. And at that moment, the smoke cleared and the crowd gasped.

Twirg's small, leafy hands were concealed by strong, huge rock gloves. These hard hands were wrapped around Spaero's beak, keeping it from piercing Twirg. And wow was it doing a good job. Spaero, on the other hand, was trying its best and failing to escape Twirg's mighty grip.

"Oh! Look at that! Twirg had Pixelated its hands into rock and is gripping onto life- literally!" Sam shouted as the audience started to scream.

"And it looks like Spaero isn't doing too good," Julius said in concern over Violet's hurting Pokemon.

"Now, Twirg, throw Spaero into the ground!" Teal yelled firecly. Twirg began twirling around and around, moving at and incredible speed. After disappearing into a blur of light, Twirg stopped in its tracks and let go of Spaero. The poor bird Pokemon was thrown into the ground and crashed with a mighty thud. Spaero was out for the count.

"Spaero is unable to battle! The winner is Twirg," the referee announced.

"What an amazing feat! The mouse has overtaken the tiger!" Sam yelled.

"I'd say eagle is more appropriate, doncha think?" Julius said.

Violet returned her Pokemon and took put another Pokeball.

"I hope you feel proud of yourself. Because that's the last time you'll win against me!" she shouted, unleashing her starter Pokemon onto the field.

"Toxogg, use Poison Sting!" she yelled. Toxogg began glowing bright purple and ran towards Twirg.

"Wait, Twirg. Wait for the right moment," Teal advised his Pokemon. It nervously gulped and stood in place, its eyes getting wider and his heart rate speeding up as Toxogg neared him.

"Now use Dig!" Teal commanded at the top of his lungs. Twirg dug its hands into the ground and began digging his way through the dirt. By the time Toxogg reached Twirg's original position, the hole was ten times as deep as before. It stopped in its tracks at the edge, not wanting to fall over.

"Now create immense tunnels underground that covers the entire battlefield!" Teal yelled. The battlefield shook as Twirg dug pathways underneath. Violet looked at Teal, unimpressed.

"Ooh! And Twirg's takes the battlefield down below!" Julius announced.

"So what? You've made it so that Twirg will get lost. How will that change anything?" she asked. Teal smirked. That was all Violet needed to get a look of horror.

"Toxogg! Get out of there right now!" she screamed, realizing Teal's plan. Teal laughed maniacally as Toxogg struggled to get out of its position.

"Twirg, use Tackle on the ground above you! Your _STRONGEST TACKLE!_" he yelled, still laughing. Twirg hit the roof above it and the entire battlefield began to collapse. Before the ground could completely fall, Twirg got out of the hole in time. Toxogg wasn't so lucky with the earthquake. The ground beneath it slit apart and it fell deep within.

"TOXOGG!" Violet shouted, tears in her eyes. A cry of pain was heard, the ground settled and silence filled the stadium. Violet tried to return her Pokemon but Toxogg was too far deep. Teal continued to laugh, his voice rising after each second. Violet looked at him with a deathly glare frightening enough to make a grown man cry.

"Do you know what the hell you did?!" Violet yelled, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"No. All I know is that I just took care of a rat," Teal spat.

"And without a doubt, it seems that Teal has won," Sam said. But before another word could be said, something huge happened.

The ground began shifting and moving again, this time shaking the entire stadium. Cracks reappeared in the floor and a bright purple energy glowed from beneath, mixing with brilliant arrays of white light. The ground shook faster and faster after each second, the lights glowing brighter and brighter with the quaking. In the center of the field, a giant crack opened and slit the arena in half. The source of the lights jumped high into the air and landed on the ground by violet; yet unknown to the trainer herself. The glow shut off and the Pokemon was revealed.

"No way," Violet said.

"Oh crap," Teal muttered.

"Teal's gonna get it now," Crimson commented from the bleachers. Everyone nodded with agreement. No one took their eyes of the Pokemon before them.

A wolf-like creature on two legs stood before them. Razor sharp claws were found on the edge of its fingers and toes. A short, spiked up mane was shown from the back of its head, bangs sharper than its claws covering its eyes. But everyone could still see the dark red iris; the sharpness of its pupils. It growled loudly, revealing big sets of vampiric teeth. Its upper body was hairless, revealing dark grey skin and skinny, yet muscular. Below the waist was fur covered and skinny. A long, furry tail stuck out at the back of the waist.

**"WOLFOISON!"** the creature roared, shivering the backs of many.**_  
_**

"Whatever that is, it looks cool," Violet said, taking out her Pokedex and scanning it.

**"Wolfoison, the Night Pokemon and the evolved form of Toxogg. Wolfoison usually travel in packs and howl out when a pack member gets lost. It is a Poison type; level 10."**

"That's my little Toxogg?" Violet asked herself in marvel, staring at the Pokemon in front of her.

"I am so dead," Teal said with a gulp of nervousness. Twirg did the same. Violet looked at them with a devious smile.

"Wolfoison, use your Poison Sting," she said smugly. Wolfoison readied its claws and rushed after Twirg with amazing speed.

"Twirg, block it with Pixelate!" Teal instructed, still having a bit of hope. Twirg created a big wall of ground around it. Wolfoison broke through the barrier with ease and stabbed Twirg, pushing the Pokemon down to the ground.

"Now hit it with your tail, Wolfoison!" Violet finished. Wolfoison drew back its tail and started bashing Twirg with it repeatedly. Finally, Twirg gave in and was knocked out.

"Twirg is unable to battle! Violet Onami of Alcamos Town is victorious!" the referee shouted. Teal returned Twirg and smiled.

"To think. You'd defeat me," he said, walking through the battered and hazardous battlefield. Violet returned Wolfoison and smiled as well. Once Teal reached Violet, he reached out his hand.

"Good battle, Violet," he said. Violet shook his hand.

"Good game, Teal," she said. Aureolin walked over to them and dragged them both to the bleachers.

"Alright, that's enough. You two gotta hep them repair the battlefield," Aureolin said. Teal and violet looked at him with shock, their mouths forming an 'O'.

"What? You had it coming. Now go over there and help the referee," Aureolin said pointing to the man cleaning up the battlefield. Violet and Teal walked over to the man, slumping.

"Fine," they said in unison. Crimson, Aqua and Aureolin laughed as they watched the two fix the arena.

A/N: and that is the chapter! I hope u liked it! Remember to review, favorite and follow! And remember to check out KakarotSSj3!


	8. Battle of Besties!

A/N: Sorry I Haven't been updating this story recently! I've been away with my sister at The Vans Warped Tour. Shout out for those small anount of people who were there! If you don't know what that is then shame on you, shame on your family, shame on your cow! I got my Marvin the Martian cap signed by Silverstein! One day that will be worth gold. But, enough of that. Here is chapter 8!

Chapter 8: Battle of Besties! Aqua vs Violet!

Violet raged through her backpack, searching relentlessly for her Pokegear. Nearby a worred and, frankly, terrified Aureolin watched her as she threw random items from her backpack into the air, which included cash, make up, her purse and, occasionally, knives.

"Violet, are you ok?" Aureolin asked.

"Yup. Just fine," Violet answered happily as she continued to tear down her seemingly endless purple backpack. She threw even more items into the air, including a small, square device. Aureolin caught it in midair and studied it. It was a rectangular machine with smooth edges and purple stripes painted over silver. A screen was shown flat in the middle.

"Um, Violet?" Aureolin asked. Violet turned around.

"What?" she asked. Aureolin waved the device in front of her face.

"I found it," he said. Violet ripped it from his hands and turned it on. The screen lit up in bright white light. A Pokeball flickered into existenc. In the middle, along with multiple options appearing at the edges. Violet clicked one and the screen shifted to show multiple phone numbers with a name tagged to them. Violet tapped one and, once again, the screen shifted to a blank black background. The Pokegear started ringing to the tune of "I Knew You Were Trouble."

"What are you doing?" Aureolin asked, taking a look at her Pokegear.

"Calling someone," she answered.

"And how do you know how to work that thing?"

"I read the instruction manual," she answered. The screen blinked to life once again and showed the face of an old man.

"Violet! This is unexpected! How have you been?" Prof. Jubiliriam asked. Violet shrugged.

"I've been good," she said with a smile. Aureolin pushed her head away and waved.

"Hi, professor!" he greeted.

"Aureolin! So nice to hear from you!" Prof. Jubiliriam said. Violet pushed his head away to face the screen.

"Yes, so how has your Pokedex been?" he asked.

"Great! I caught a Spaero and my Toxogg evolved!" Violet replied with excitement. Prof. Jubiliriam clapped his hands.

"Amazing! So now that's Pokemon's Wolfoison, eh? Wonderful! And in such little time!" he commented. Violet's face hardened

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. See, Wolfoison is only level 10," Violet said. Prof. Jubiliriam's eyes widened with surprise.

"What? Only level 10! But Toxogg evolves at level 17!" he exclaimed. Violet nodded.

"So, what does it mean? How did Toxogg evolve at such a level?" she asked, worried. Prof. Jubililiriam thought for a moment.

"Can you tell me the exact details of when it evolved?" he asked. Violet nodded.

"Well, Teal's Twirg had just created an earthquake thing and trapped Toxogg under huge layers of rock. I tried to recall it, but it was too far underground. Then, the ground started glowing purple and it jumped out of the ground Wolfoison," she explained. Prof. Jubiliriam continued to think. This went on for minutes before he snapped his fingers.

"Excess Form!" he proclaimed.

"Excess Form? What is that?" Violet asked.

"Excess Form. See, when a starter Pokemon hits the level of its ability, its power is boosted to incredible heights, as you know. However, when under immense pressure and with no way out, it uses up all the power it gained from its ability to create a means of escape. For some, it's using either of the five type moves, such as Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn, etc. to rid of some of that pressure and create space. For others, its using SelfDestruct or Explosion to get out of this position in a more mental situation. And, as it is in your case, it uses all of that power to evolve, getting rid of the stress in its previous form and finding peace. It is the mental pressure on your Pokemon that allowed it to evolve and, thus, create an escape route out of the rock," Prof. Jubiliriam explained. Violet nodded and he frowned.

"You understood none of that," he said bluntly. Violet slumped in shame.

"It's like this. Toxogg had no means of escape. It needed much more power to escape the rocks," Prof. Jubiliriam said. Violet nodded.

"And it was in Atomic, correct?" he continued.

"It was kinda hard to tell, but being trapped under layers of rocks probably brought it up," Violet said.

"So, to gain more power, Toxogg wasted all that excess power from Atomic and used it to evolve. Now with more power, it could easily escape the rocks. Do you understand now?" Prof. Jubiliriam asked. Violet shook her head and the professor groaned.

"It's like chineese handcuffs. There's no way out but in," Aureolin explained. Violet snapped her fingers and pointed to Aureolin.

"Now that I understand," she said with triumph. Prof. Jubiliriam rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, good speaking to you, Violet. Call me anytime you want! Same goes for your friends! Now if you need me, I'll be grilling some hamburgers," he said before hanging up. Violet quickly put away her Pokegear, as well as everything else, and went on her way to the stadium. She made it to the bleachers, where the others were watching intently at current match.

"What's going on?" Violet asked, looking beyond the bleachers at the battlefield.

"Grey is destroying his opponent. A single Pokemon is defeating a team of six," Crismon said. On the field, Holon faced a Cominary.

"Cominary, use Flame Charge!" its trainer, a tall blond man in a brown trench coat yelled. Cominary charged its flames and charged after Holon.

"Use Pound," Grey commanded. Holon stretched out its arms and stabbed Cominary in the rib. Cominary's eyes whitened and its pupils disappeared. Holon retracted its arm and Cominary dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Cominary is unable to battle! Grey of Emossaca City is victorious!" the referee shouted. The trainer returned his fallen Pokemon and left. Grey returned his Pokemon and left as well.

"And that is the end of the first rounds! Stay tuned for the next rounds tomorrow morning at 12:00 sharp!" Sam shouted. Everyone cheered and left the stadium, leaving Crimson and his friends behind.

"Well, I'm tired," Teal announced, stretching his arms. The group walked back inside the lobby.

"Who do you think will be matched agains who?" Aureolin asked as they made their ay to Lanorest Hotel, which was literally right across the street.

"I dunno," Aqua said as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

"Maybe I'll battle Crimson," Teal said with a smirk as they entered the elevator. Violet scoffed.

"I beat you, remember?" she asked. Teal rolled his eyes.

"Let us not sully in the statistics of the preivous matches," he said as the elevator doors opened and they walked out. After a bit more talking and walking they made it to their doors.

"Well, see you later," Teal said as he, Crimson and Aureolin entered their rooms. Aqua and Violet did the same.

**_With the Boys!_**

"Come on! Move it!" Teal shouted, shifting his Wii remote to the left. Crimson laughed in triumph.

"Hahaha take that, sucker!" he shouted, turning his Wii remote around like a steering wheel. Aureolin was moving his Wii remote every which way.

"Argggg! Fuck this game!" he shouted as his character drove off the edge of the rainbow. They were currently playing Mario Kart Wii on the Rainbow Road track and Aureolin was failing badly in 12th place.

"See, that is why you shouldn't play on the hardest track after a year without playing," Crimson said. Aureolin threw his Wii remote out the window and sighed. Teal paused the game and hit him.

"Don't throw the Wii remote, dumbass!" he shouted. Aureolin punched him back harder.

"It's just a remote," he argued.

"It costs money!"

"EVERYTHING costs money!"

"Did you just figure that out, ya Tonka?!"

"No, but I just figured out how much I can't stand you!"

"ENOUGH!" Crimson shouted. Silence filled the room.

"It is 6 o' clock and we have a tournament tomorrow! Let's just calm down and do something that we won't regret! Ok?" he asked. Suddenly, a knocking was heard from the door. Crimson got up and opened the door. Standing outside was Violet.

"You guys wanna play Never Have I Ever with us?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," Crimson answered.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

They were all sitting in a circle; Violet next to Teal, Teal next to Aqua, Aqua next to Crimson, Crimson next to Aureolin and Aureolin next to Violet. Next to them was a table filled with shots.

"So, do we all know what Never Have I Ever is?" Violet asked. Everyone nodded, Aqua more reluctantly.

"I still don't like the idea of including shots," Aqua muttered.

"But we HAVE to use them! It's part of the game rules!" Violet explained. Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said.

"So I'll begin," Violet said. "Never have I ever riden a bike," she said. Crimson and Aureolin grabbed a shot from the table.

"You guys haven't riden a bike before?" Crimson asked before drinking it down, Aureolin doins the same. Aqua and Teal shook their heads.

"Never had the time," Teal said, Aqua nodding with agreement. Violet pointed to Teal.

"Never have I ever heard Dancing Queen," he said. Everyone looked at Teal with shock as they grabbed a shot.

"What?" he asked, watching them all drink down their bottles.

"You've never _ever _heard Dancing Queen?" Aqua asked. Teal shook his head.

"Wow. How do you live your life?" Aureolin asked. Teal shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. Crimson got up for a second.

"So Dancing Queen goes like this," he said, preparing for a dance number. Then, he started doing all these kinds of random disco moves.

"**You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life!  
See that girl! Watch that scene! Digging the Dancing Queen!**" Crimson sang. Aqua grabbed his arm and sat him down, while the others laughed like crazy.

"Oh, that is priceless," Teal said, laughing his head off. He pointed to Aqua, who thought for a moment.

"Never have I ever watched the Harry Potter movies or read the books," she confessed. Crimson, Teal and Aureolin drank down a shot and then gasped.

"What?!" they shouted in unison. Violet and Aqua shrug.

"What's the big deal?" Violet asked. Crimson, Teal and Aureolin stood up and walked away.

"We cannot be in the presence of non-Potterheads," Teal said.

"Why don't you tell us about it?" Aqua suggested. The boys thought for a moment.

"Fine. We will describe each movie quickly," Aureolin decided.

"Movie 1: 'You're a wizard, Harry!'" Crimson said in Hagrid's voice.

"Movie 2: 'Mr. Potter can't go back to Hogwarts!'" Aureolin said in Dobby's voice.

"Movie 3: 'Expecto Patronum!'" Teal said in Harry's voice.

"Movie 4: 'That's my son! That's my boy!'" Crimson said in Cedric's father's voice.

"Movie 5: 'He's back!'" Aureolin said in Fudge's voice.

"Movie 6: 'He trusted you!'" Teal said in Harry's voice.

"Movie 7: 'Bury him. Properly. Without magic,'" Crimson said in Harry's voice.

"Movie 8: 'Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Come to die,'" Aureolin said in Voldemort's voice. They all bowed and Aqua and Violet clapped their hands.

"Thank you! Thank you!" they said before sitting down. Aqua pointed to Crimson.

"Never have I ever humped a Needair," he said with a smug smile. Aureolin grabbed a shot, drank it down and scowled.

"Fuck off," he spat. Crimson pointed to Aureolin.

"Never have I ever touched a woman's chest," he said. Teal reached for a shot and slowly drank it, enjoying the shocked expressions from his friends.

"What?" he asked.

"When did it happen?" Aureolin asked, dumbstruck.

"Twice. Once where years back when I accidentally fell into Violet's chest," Teal said casually as Violet blushed. "The second was about this morning. A girl named Olive."

"What happened?" Crimson asked, chuckling.

"Well, I had just finished battling her in the preliminary rounds. One thing led to another and we were both at the back of a building, shirtless, in a lip lock," Teal said. Aureolin silently laughed, trying to contain it but inevitably failing.

"Of course you did," he said

"I'd say we continue except they're starting to get drunk," Aqua said to Violet, except she was busy trying to choke Teal.

"I hate you, you bastard!" she yelled. Teal tried to get her off.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked. Violet slapped him.

"How DARE you not know what you did!" she shouted.

"Don't even think about stealing my schtick!" he yelled, grabbing her arm. Aqua groaned.

"Oh boy," she muttered.

_**The Next Day!**_

"ARGGG!" Crimson shouted, gripping his head tight as he and the others ran down the stairs to the lobby. "My head!"

"See, this is why you shouldn't have jumped into the pool headfirst. For the fifth time. Naked. While wearing a helmet. Made of popcorn!" Aqua said as they made it to the lobby. It was 11:55 and who was going to be fighting who were going to be announced in five minutes. Unfortunately, due to their hangovers, they were late. Finally, they made it out of the hotel and into the stadium lobby. Unfortunately, before they could make it to the main stadium, a guard stopped them.

"Excuse me, but you are not-"

"**ROAR!**" Wolfioison growled, having just been brought out. The guard dropped everything and ran away. Aqua gave Violet a strange look.

"What? It worked," she said, shrugging. Aqua rolled her eyes and they proceeded to the bleachers of the stadium.

"And now it's time to announce the fights for the next rounds!" Julius shouted over a microphone. Teal sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank Arceus, we're not loo late," he said.

"It is... Aqua versus Violet! Aureolin versus Audry! Crimson versus Rory and Grey versus Dean!" Sam announced.

"Ooh! Shit is going to go down!" Teal said, looking back between Aqua and Violet. The two shrugged off the intensity Teal was hoping for with incredible ease.

"Eh. It should be easy for my Wolfoison," Violet said, voided of interest.

"Serpaqua should be able to take down her mutt easy," Aqua said calmly.

"Now! Will Aqua and Violet please take their places on the battlefield?!" Julius shouted.

"Good luck," Aqua said.

"You too," Violet replied as the two took their places.

"This will be a two-on-two battle!" the referee shouted. Aqua got out a Pokeball, Violet doing the same. The referee brought down his flags.

"Begin!" he shouted.

"Alright, Stoil, I choose you!" Aqua shouted, unleashing her Pokemon.

"Spaero, come on out!" Violet yelled as her Pokemon was thrown out.

"Alright, Stoil, use Rock Throw!" Aqua shouted. Stoil cupped its hands together and magically formed a small boulder between its palms, which it threw at Spaero.

"Dodge it," Violet confidently said. Spaero easily glided out of the way.

"And Spaero dodges a suprereffective hit! But will he keep it up?" Sam commented.

"Keep on using Rock Throw!" Aqua commanded. Stoil dug his hands not the ground and started launching chunks of dirt at Spaero.

"Stay still," Violet said. Spaero flapped its wings and it did not move. The chunks missed badly.

"Now!" Aqua yelled. Stoil quickly created a rock and, at lightning speed, threw it at Spaero. It hit, bringing down the bird Pokemon.

"Spaero! Get up!" Violet shouted with worry.

"Now, use Pound!" Aqua said. Stoil ran as fast as its legs would carry it and slammed its fist into Spaero's backside. It then started to continuously hit Spaero.

"Spaero, get out of there!" Violet yelled. Spaero hit Stoil with its wing and flew high into the sky.

"Now use Spike Cannon!" she shouted, calming down a bit. Spaero shot its feathers at a dazed Stoil, which hit hard.

"Finish it off with Peck!" Violet finished. Spaero drew in its beak and dived in towards Stoil.

"Intercept it with Pound, Stoil!" Aqua yelled. Stoil got up and charged up a Pound. Just before Spaero hit, Stoil Pounded its beak. There was a flash of light and the entire audience was blinded. When the light dimmed, both Stoil and Spaero were on the ground, unconscious.

"And both Pokemon are knocked out! This battle is moving along quickly!" Julius yelled,

"Both Stoil and Spaero are unable to battle! Will the trainers bring out their next Pokemon?" the referee announced. Violet got out her last Pokeball and confidently threw it onto the battlefield.

"You've lost already! Wolfoison, I choose you!" Violet yelled as her starter Pokemon appeared on the arena floor.

"This battle is long from over! Serpaqua, I choose you!" Aqua yelled, sending out her water type.

"A small little Serpaqua versus a big scary Wolfoison? I think it's obvious who will win," Julius said. Sam shook his head.

"Nah. I'm rooting for the underdog, or, shall I say, undersnake," he said.

"Wolfoison, use Poison Sting!" Violet instructed. Wolfoison crouched down and rushed towards Serpaqua at lightning speed, a purple aura surrounding it.

"Serpaqua, dodge!" Aqua yelled. Serpaqudo jumped high into the air at the last minute. Wolfoison stopped dead in its tracks, narrowly crossing the border of the battlefield.

"Now use Water gun on the field!" Aqua yelled. From the sky, Serpaqua unleashed a mighty jet of water that flooded the entire field.

"So you make it a bit wet. So what?" Violet asked. Aqua smirked.

"If I can't beat you with strength, I'll beat you with strategy," she stated. Violet nervously gulped.

"Wolfoison, use Poison Sting!" Violet commanded again. Wolfiosoison charged energy and rushed, only to slip and fall on the water. Aqua smirked.

"Use Water Gun again," she said calmly. Too calmly. Serpaqua inhaled and shot another jet of sea, bringing the water up to knee level.

"Wolfoison, use Growl," Violet said, cautious not to make Wolfoison slip again. Wolfoison opened its mouth widely to breath in, only to have Serpaqua spit water into its mouth. While Wolfoison coughed out the water, Serpaqua raised the knee level to waist level. Pretty soon, it was so far up that Aqua and Violet needed the edge and beyond the battlefield to be raised so they could stand still. This made the water flow inward and at this point if Wolfoison didn't tread water it would drowning.

"And the water is brought up! But what for?!" Sam yelled.

"Now go underwater, Serpaqua," Aqua said, a plan in mind. Serpaqua lower its head deep under the waves, disappearing from Wolfoison's sight.

"Wolfoison, stay sharp," Violet advised. Wolfoison concentrated hard, trying to find Serpaqua. But the snake Pokemon was nowhere to be found, completely gone underneath the water.

"Serpaqua, use Tackle!" Aqua yelled with a smirk. From the very back of the battlefield, a small area of water started fizzing out, splashing water everywhere. The fizzing out continued in a straight line, quickly infecting the other water with the same fizz. It reached Wolfoison's position and Serpaqua rammed its head into Wolfoison's stomach. It howled in pain as Serpaqua dived into the water again, back flipped to change its range and flew out of the water again, hitting Wolfoison in the process.

"Wolfoison, use Tackle!" Violet yelled, her voice filled with worry. Wolfoison dived intTHehe water and grabbed onto Serpaqua's legs. Now ahold of the Pokemon, Wolfoison sunk to the very bottom and leapt out of the water and into the air. From that height, Wolfoison lifted Serpaqua over his head and launched it into the water. Violet sighed with relief once she heard Serpaqua hit the floor.

"Serpaqua, swim around in a circle and create a whirlpool!" Aqua said. Serpaqua lifted itself out from the bottom and started swimming in a circle, going faster by the lap. This caused the water in the middle to start swirling, creating a whirlpool. Wolfoison landed at the very back of the battlefield but, even when gripping onto the edges, was inevitably sucked in. Spinning around at incredibly high speeds, Wolfoison started to get sick.

"Now use Tackle!" Aqua said, having thought up a strategy. Serpaqua gout out of the whirlpool's grip with ease and dived further in. Once close enough, Serpaqua rammed into Wolfoison and swam past it. Then, once away, Serpaqua was sucked into the whirlpool and hit Wolfoison once again. This went on for a few more Tackles before Wolfoison decided it had enough. It shut its eyes closed and charged in energy. A brilliant purple aura revolved around it and it burst out atomic energy, blasting away the whirlpool and Serpaqua.

"Oh yeah! Atomic is on!" Violet yelled, her confidence rebooted. "Wolfoison, use Poison Stimg!" Wolfoison growled and ripped through the water, rushing towards Serpaqua. Before it could dodge, Serpaqua was hit and thrown into the wall. Due to Wolfoison's a powerful aura from Atomic, the water was being pushed back, giving free space for Wolfoison to move. It grabbed Serpaqua's neck and threw it against the wall. With its free hand, Wolfoison repeatedly jabbed Serpaqua's abdomen. It cried out in pain.

"Serpaqua!" Aqua shouted, biting her nails in worry.

"Now deliver the final blow!" Violet yelled, followed by an evil laugh.

"Has Violet gone mad? Find out on my newest novella!" Sam yelled. Julius gave him a serious glare.

"Not the time, Sam," he said.

"She may be slowly going mad, but you have to admire her evil laugh," Teal said from the stands. Crimson nodded in agreement.

Wolfoison readied its arm and Serpaqua started glowing. It's eyes started glowing bright blue and an blue aura similar to Wolfoison's surrounded it. Serpaqua's sharpened eyes glared at Wolfoison, intimidating the huge Wolf Pokemon. It's mouth opened wide, revealing newly grown fangs, and shot out a huge jet of water, completely soaking Wolfoison and washing away its Atomic boost.

"And Torrent is activated!" Aqua said. The water flowed back in, intensified by the power of the sea Serpaqua now showed off. Violet growled.

"It can be Torrent boosted or baby boosted! It still can't defeat Wolfoison! Now use Tackle!" she yelled. Wolfoison charged after Serpaqua, who easily dodged.

"Now Tackle it!" Aqua shouted. Serpaqua crouched down and head butted Wolfoison into the sky.

"Now hit it with your tail!" Aqua continued. Serpaqua made a midair flip and slashed at Wolfoison with its tail, bringing the mighty poison type to the ground.

"Use a full power Poison Sing!" Violet desperately yelled. Wolfoison weakly rose from the water.

"Water Gun! NOW!" Aqua screamed. Serpaqua landed in the water and unleashed a gigantic cannon of water that blasted Wolfoison back into the ground. But, instead of stopping, Serpaqua continued its blast and, try as it might, Wolfoison couldn't reach the surface to breath. Then, with a final breath, Serpaqua charged up its wave to the maximum, breaking apart the battlefield and creating a huge puff of smoke to fly.

The smoke cleared and the results were shown. Serpaqua was by Aqua's side, a KOed Wolfoison on its shoulder.

"And the underdog has won! Julius, you owe me twenty bucks!" Sam said.

"I owe him nothing, folks," Julius argued.

"Wolfoison is unable to battle! Aqua Lillill of Alcamos Town is victorious!" the referee announced. Violet returned her Pokemon.

"Good game," Aqua said, extending her hand. Violet proudly shook it.

"Good game."

"I knew Aqua would win," Teal said once the two got to the bleachers with the rest of the gang. Crimson scoffed.

"Please. You voted for Violet the entire time," he said. Teal covered his mouth before he could say more.

"Let's not endulge in who was rooted for," he said. Everyone laughed.

A/N: and that is hapter 8! Please review, favorite and follow! Also, KakarotSSj3 made a new account known as MysticMajinGoku. Please check out his profile and stories! Also, a few chapters back I made a competition where if you can guess Grandpa Teal's secret you'd get a top secret on the story. Well, I have some news for that. No one won yet, so it's still going. You now have an unlimited amount of chances to guess until either someone guesses right or I reveal it in the story. If you want to guess, guess in a review or PM me your guess. Also, I have a riddle that might help you: **"Who is big and also small? Who is a speck larger than all? Who has a team that he can't live without? Who has the patience to never shout? Your answer lies deep within. For his purpose is ruined if he always wins."**


	9. Surprise!

A/N: So the reason that this fanfiction was updated so late was because of many reasons. One of them was that I have experienced an Internet outage and have lived for about two or three weeks without internet. Two, school just started and I had to spend some time buying supplies. Three is that I have simply lacked inspiration to write and have been just downright lazy. So, one day I decided to get off my ass and write. And the result of that day is right here before you! I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter 9 because it took me a long ass time to write.

Chapter 9: Surprise! Attack of Team Eon!

"I am sooooooooooooo bored!" Aureolin shouted, flailing out on his bed. Teal threw his backpack on Aureolin's face, causing the trainer to throw it out the open window.

"What the hell?!" Teal shouted as ran to the window, watching as the bag fell down and down the side of Lanorest Hotel. Not having time to be mad, Teal then jumped out the window. Within reach of his backpack, Teal grabbed it and hugged it close.

"Thank Arceus!" he yelled before it dawned on him the height he was falling. Teal, the brave and strong trainer, started screaming like a baby. Suddenly, just before he hit the ground, a strong hand grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him in through a window.

"Teal, what are you doing?" Crimson asked, holding Teal by the collar in his hand. Teal sighed in relief, grabbed Crimson's head with both hands and kissed him smack on the lips. Teal pulled back and laughed.

"I'm alive!" he yelled in happiness in front of the entire lobby, running through the crowd to the elevator. He joyfully pushed a button and, when the doors opened, he grabbed the person in the elevator, wrapped his arm around her neck and started dancing.

"Woohoo!" he shouted. Violet got out of his grip and glared at him.

"Teal, what the fu-" she shouted as the elevator's doors' closed. The machine rose and rose as Violet continued to curse.

"cking dance?!" she yelled.

"I'm alive!" He yelled before walking out the elevator, leaving Violet dumbstruck over what he was talking about. Teal opened the door to his room and curled his hands into a fist.

"AUREOLIN!" he shouted, walking in. Girly screaming was heard, as well was pounding, cracking and crying. Loooooots of crying.

"Ooh, that has got to hurt," Aqua said as she walked over to Violet, who was cringing over the sounds of Aureolin's screams.

"Yeah. Being beaten by Teal nontheless is definitely gonna leave a mark," Crimson agreed, standing next to Aqua. Aureolin squealed and howled in pain.

"And I'm now guessing that Teal went for the Home Run," Crimson said. Aqua nodded. The yelling stopped and Teal walked out the door. He cracked his knuckles and headed for the elevator. Everyone hurried for Aureolin's room. They pushed the door open, ready for the terror that awaited them.

Aureolin sat on his bed, his eyes glued to his iPad. "What happened? What did Teal do to you?" Violet asked. Aureolin pointed to his iPad. He was currently playing Jetpack Joyride.

"Teal grabbed my iPad and beat my all time high score in Jetpack Joyride. It was very painful," he said. Violet face-palmed herself.

"Of course," she said before leaving. Aureolin started playing on his iPad, trying to beat Teal's record. Crimson gestured for Aureolin to give him the iPad.

"Come on. Maybe I can break his record," he said. Aureolin smirked and handed it to him.

"Good luck. You know Teal and his expertise with Jetpack Joyride he said. Crimson flipped over the iPad to see the screen and turned it on. Suddenly, the window nearby shattered and a green energy blast of some sort hit the iPad, breaking the back of it.

"What was that?" Aureolin asked, getting his iPad and putting it away. Crimson looked outside the window. There, standing by the entrance to the hotel, stood two men dressed in white coats and caps with black suits underneath. They held black laser guns with green mixed in. Crimson instantly recognized the bright green E on their backs and gasped.

"Those are Team Eon grunts!" he confirmed.

"Team what?" Aqua asked. Before Crimson could answer, another blast was fired and narrowly missed the group, singeing the wall.

"Tell ya later," he said before rushing out of the room. Aqua and Aureolin followed him to the elevator. He pressed a button on the panel and the doors opened. About three or four grunts stepped out, their weapons ready. Crimson staggered back and started running towards the stairs, Aqua and Aureolin doing the same. They shot five blasts at them, each one missing, before tailing them up the stairs. The trio made it to the roof, where they were trapped and cornered by the grunts as more filled the roof.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Crimson asked, half mad and half scared. A small pathway was made in the crowd and a man stepped through up to the front. He looked the same as the other grunts, only buffer and bigger. His guns, both of them, were bigger.

"Crimson, my old friend!" Jack Summers said, faking a smile.

"How do you know my name?" Crimson growled. Jack laughed and extended his arms.

"We have sources everywhere. We also know your four friends Aqua, Violet, Teal and Amphibion," he said.

"Actually, it's Aureolin," Aureolin corrected. Jack aimed his gun at him, who then quieted down.

"After our little fiasco two days ago, after I broke out of prison, one of the Commanders threatened to demote me to Grunt. It took three bank robberies and a Day Care to change their minds," he said, walking back and forth while he did.

"That reminds me: how did a buffoon like you become Executive?" Crimson asked. Jack stopped and looked to Crimson with a frown.

"I lead a group of Grunts to victory against Team Plasma in Unova," he ansered with pride.

"Lemme guess: you shot a lucky blast and hit the general," Crimson said, unimpressed. Jack got out both of his guns and pointed them at Aureolin and Aqua, who stood beside him.

"Another smart remark and I blow them sky high," he said. Crimson nodded and Jack lowered his guns.

"So now, I'm gonna take my revenge," Jack said, looking straight into Crimson's eyes.

"And how would that be?" he asked. Jack redirected his weapons to Crimson and put his index fingers on the trigger.

"By shooting you off the face of the Earth," he said with a smirk. He readied himself to shoot when someone grabbed hold of his neck and threw Jack off guard. Everyone pitched in to help him get the mystery savior off of the Executive.

"I was enjoying taking my revenge with Aureolin by getting some lunch when these bitches invaded the place!" Teal yelled, his nose fuming as he tightened his grip on Jack's throat. Crimson looked to Aqua and Aureolin and pointed to the stairs.

"Go! I'll be fine!" he yelled. They nodded and ran off down the stairs.

"Crimson! Get going!" Teal shouted, struggling to hold his grip. Crimson nodded and ran towards the edge of the roof.

"Get him, you idiots!" Jack yelled, running out of breath. The grunts backed up and aimed at Crimson. The young trainer leapt off the edge and they shot, some of them missing, some of them intercepting with others. None of the blasts hit. Jack managed to get Teal off and aimed his gun at Crimson.

"No one gets away from me," he said, pulling the trigger. An emerald energy pulse ripped through the wind, heading for the trainer in the air.

Crimson looked down below him, happy to see that a pool was below him at the ground. But his thoughts were interrupted when a sharp and incredible pain shook his body, coming from his shoulder. Crimson screamed at the top of his lungs in unbelievable pain as he fell through the air. He lost complete control of his body, barely grasping onto a string of consciousness. Halfway through his downfall, Crimson let go and fainted, his unconscious body falling into the water.

"CRIMSON!" Teal yelled. Jack smirked in satisfaction, happy at his achivement. Teal looked to the Executive with pure rage.

"What right do you own to have done that?!" he shouted. Jack gave him a smug smile.

"That brat deserves every bit of pain he's in right-" he was cut off when Teal gripped his coat and pushed him to the edge, putting Jack in a position where one misstep could result in his fall. And there was no soft landing awaiting him if he fell.

"You don't have the guts, kid," Jack said. Teal gave him a menacing glare.

"Try me," Teal said. Jack gripped his gun tight and aimed it at Teal's chin, who knocked it away. Teal gave Jack a scowl and almost let go of his lab coat when he pulled Jack back onto safe ground. He proceeded to turn around and head for the stairs.

"You're not even worth it," Teal said, walking off. Jack grabbed the laser on the floor, gripped it tight and aimed it at Teal once again. He pulled the trigger and launched a blast towards Teal. A metal lunch tray got in the way, bouncing back the blast. Jack gulped in fear and was hit straight on the chest. The blow blasted him off the roof and onto the hard cement below. Teal turned around in time to see it all happen.

"You are sooooooo lucky I was here," Violet said. Teal nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess," he said. Violet punched him in the arm as hard as she possibly could, making him cry out in pain a little.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled, rubbing the place Violet hit her.

"Almost dying," she answered. Teal rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Thanks for the concern," he said, turning to look towards the spot that Crimson jumped off of.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my best friend to save," he said, running off in the direction.

* * *

Crimson sank to the bottom of the pool, his eyes closed. He didn't think, he didn't feel, he was just gone. Two strong hands gripped his shirt and pulled him to the top. The man dragged him out of the water.

"It would bring me great pleasure to end your life right now. You have absolutely no idea of the damages you've done to my little... organization. But, it's too much fun to see you squirm for freedom from my wrath so, for now, you'll live. How about we keep it in this little circle. You continue your little insignificant life and I continue to envelope it with fear and terror every step of the way. Great. Nice talking with you," the man said, leaving him on the ground by the pool. He walked over to the door with the sign that said **Pool Closed **and opened it.

"But when you get sent up or downstairs, I don't really care which, tell them that Arnvile sent you," he said before disappearing into the lobby.

The water nearby splashed in huge waves, sending water flying off everywhere on shore. Underneath the still moving waters was a teenage boy, swimming his way to the top of the pool. He breached the surface and gasped, taking in the breath that had been taken from him ever since he jumped off. He swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself up. The boy looked to Crimson with worry and swung him over his shoulders.

"Hang in there, buddy," Teal told his best friend as he ran for the lobby back entrance. He threw it open and walked over to the counter.

"Manager, sir, stop whatever you are doing and listen," Teal said, looking at the manager behind the counter, talking on the phone. This man was relatively pale, skinny and stern, his hair darker than the night sky, voided of stars. He donned a black business suit and reading glasses, which seemed to fit his serious face quite nicely.

"I'm sorry, madam, this won't be a moment," he said in a calm British accent as he carefully placed the TARDIS blue telephone on the counter. He proceeded to give Teal a deathly scowl.

"Excuse me, young man! But I am in the middle of a very important phone call!" the manager shouted. Teal hastily picked up the phone with his free arm and put it to his ear.

"Sorry, madam, I was washing my, um, golden condom and, um, touching my chickens. Did you get the Golden Moose I sent you? Shut up, woman. It was a rhetorical question. Also, I'll be coming over to your place tonight. Make me a tasty sandwich and a cup of whatever you're wearing. Kay?" he said in a perfect immitation of the manager's phone before hanging up and throwing the phone to the manager.

"I was speaking to The Queen of Hoenn!" he yelled, exasperated and flustered.

"Well then I just made her blush," Teal spat. The manager grabbed his phone and pushed in a phone number.

"Now I have to call her back, thank you," he said, waving away Teal, who in return grabbed the manager's phone and threw it out the window.

"You owe me a new bloody phone!" the manager shouted.

"Enough with the fucking phone!" Teal shouted. The manager gasped and gave Teal the deadliest look.

"How dare you curse in front of me, boy?!" the manager yelled.

"I will curse whenever and wherever I want to!" Teal retorted. The manager grabbed Teal by the collar and reeled him in.

"Do you know who I am?!" he asked in a furious tone. Teal looked down at his name tag.

"Um, some dude named 'Bill.'"

"I am the executive manager of the collection of Lanorest Hotels! I am the most important person in all of Janna!" Bill screamed. Suddenly, the wall behind them collapsed and a huge ruby monster truck drove into the lobby. Aqua, who sat in the driver's seat, honked her horn, gesturing for Teal to take a ride.

"Come on, Teal! We're taking this on the high way!" she yelled. Teal smirked and rushed to the door, where he threw it open and sat inside. He placed Crimson in the back seat with care.

"Shotgun!" Teal yelled in triumph. "The best seat in the house!"

"Actually, I have the best seat in the house," Aureolin said from above. Teal peaked out the window and took a look at the roof of the vehicle. Aureolin was placed on the back with two Team Eon blasters in his hand.

"Where did you get those?" Teal asked. Aureolin reached into the trunk and pulled out an extra blaster, which he handed to Teal.

"Lock, loaded and ready to fire," Violet said from behind Aureolin, holding a blaster in both of her hands. She looked more excited than she should've been.

"But what's with the blasters?" Teal asked.

"There are Team Elf or whatever members everywhere throughout the city. We saw some of them when we 'borrowed' this truck, knocked them out with lumps of wood and took their weapons," Aqua answered, her tone sounding as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Bill got up from the wreckage of debris he called his desk and threw a fit. His suit was in shreds and his glasses were broken beyond repair. "You destroyed the lobby! You will have to pay in cash for all the repairs and I am calling the police!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, more furious than ever. Aureolin, Teal and Violet aimed their blasters at the poor man and he gulped in fear. "Oh dear."

The triggers were pulled and the blasts were shot.

"Drive!" Teal yelled after they knocked out the manager. Aqua started the truck and threw her foot on the pedals. The truck erupted into life and started driving, gaining much more speed by the second. The truck burst through the doors of the hotel and drove straight to the hospital at the other side of town. On the sidewalks, civilians cowered in nearby stores, while Team Eon members fired their weapons.

"Forget everything everyone taught you about not using a weapon and that it's dangerous and SHOOT! SHOOT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SHOT BEFORE!" Aqua yelled, trying her very best to dodge the blasts and keep control of the truck. Aureolin turned around to face the back of the truck and started tracking down people in white coats with green guns. Once he located his targets, which was easy seeing as most people ran for cover, he started rapidly shooting at the people, not taking a second to stop. Teal aimed for the front while Violet took all sides.

"There are too many of them! We can't hold them off!" Aqua said as even more grunts appeared at the end of each street, lined up on the sides. Aureolin drew back his weapons.

"Well then. I say..." he said, stepping back a few feet and crouching down. "Geronimo." Aureolin threw himself off the ground and rushed to the edge, where he took a leap of faith and landed on the concrete ground. From there, he faced the army of Team Eon grunts that surrounded him, their weapons ready. He looked around, studying the grunts individually. Once he was ready, he drew in his weapons and faced them at the ground.

"So one versus twenty five. Good luck, my friends. Because Aureolin"- he powered on his blasters to rapid fire- "Is gonna **bring the fucking thunder**!" Aureolin threw up his blasters, aimed them at the grunts' heads and then fired. He spun around, dodging their blasts with ninja-like skills, moving out of the way to fire. The grunts continued their shots, trying their deep hardest to hit the young trainer but to no avail. Aureolin swiftly moved out of the firing range of every single grunt in the area, aiming and flawlessly hitting every grunt he could in the process.

"BWAHAWHAWHAW!" Aureolin said in a high, hysterical laugh. One grunt stopped firing for a second.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid?" he asked. The grunt next to him shrugged. Aureolin stopped firing for a second and calmed down.

"I'll show you what's wrong with..." he said, raising up the blaster capacities to Maximum. From there, he pointed his weapons to the ground. "**MEEEEEEEEE!**" Aureolin powered up the blasters and the lasers hit the ground, skyrocketing Aureolin into the air. He powered off his gun for a second before blasting two huge beams towards the grunts. A huge explosion was created, tossing the grunts off the ground and on their backs. Some windows on nearby buildings shattered, while the rest remained intact. Aureolin, satisfied, shot his blasters backwards, sending him flying off in the direction he chose.

* * *

The truck threw itself into the air, flipping twice before hitting the ground again. Aqua cursed under hear breath.

"What's Aureolin doing over there?! Playing Godzilla?!" Teal shouted, checking Crimson for any damage. Violet groaned from above.

"Aqua's already having trouble keeping control of the truck as it is! The last thing she needs is a shock wave hitting her -AH!" she yelled as the Car lifted off the ground once again. This time the car was flipped three times and thrown upside down. Unfortunately, no strong gust of wind threw them right side up again. Violet screamed, knowing what fate awaited her: a five hundred pound truck on her back.

"VIOLET!" everyone shouted as the truck came crashing down.

* * *

Aureolin rushed through the wind, cutting through the air. He searched restlessly for a fast moving vehicle on the streets. Finally, a truck of interest grabbed his attention. He launched himself straight down into the path. However, the huge wave of energy he created moved ever farther, throwing the truck off its tracks. It hit the ground and he gripped the trigger even tighter. The blasters strengthened in their power and he moved faster. Another shock wave bounced the truck once again as he reached the streets. This time he had complete view of the truck, including the terrified face of the girl at the bottom. Aureolin dove in with intense concentration and caught the girl in his arms just as the truck came crashing down.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to ride on the roof of a car?" Aureolin asked, placing Violet on the sidewalk. He deactivated the guns, which were drained of their power, and threw them somewhere else.

"Nope. Only to brush my teeth everyday and beware of white vans," she answered. Teal stepped out of the car with Crimson on his shoulders.

"Speaking of which, have you seen my shoes?" he asked. Both trainers nodded.

"I got them," Aqua said, crawling out of the door and on her feet. She held two white Vans in her hands. "By the way, when was the last time you washed your socks?" Teal grabbed his shoes and gave her a confused look as he put them on.

"You're supposed to wash socks?" he asked. Violet gagged in disgust.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt but can we get a move on?" Aureolin suggested, pointing to the huge group of grunts heading towards them. The gang nodded aoff sprinted off towards the hotel four blocks away.

"We'll never outrun them in time," Aqua said, panting. Teal stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aureolin and I will stay behind and buy some time," he said. Aureolin's eyes widened.

"What? When did I get into this?" he asked.

"No way. You guys will be killed," Violet said, shaking her head.

"It's the only way we'll get Crimson to the hospital," Teal reasoned. Violet looked behind them and noticed the grunts getting closer.

"Fine. But promise me you two will be fine," she said. Teal nodded and threw Crimson off his shoulder before giving him to Violet. Aqua instead took it.

"I'll carry him," she said. Teal nodded.

"Hey! Kids!" one of the grunts yelled, shooting a blast that narrowly missed them. Teal gestured for them to start moving.

"Go!" he yelled Aqua and Violet started sprinting down the street. Teal's face hardened as he turned to face Aureolin. He gave him one of the two blasters. However, Teal had grabbed the most powerful and biggest blasters so Aureolin sulked in its weight.

"Oh my Arceus, this thing is huge!" he yelled in astonishment, observing the tech. Teal smiled and laughed.

"That's what she said," he said. Aureolin laughed as well. Before the grunts could come any closer, Teal got out a lone Pokeball.

"If we're gonna die, I want Twirg at my side," he said, launching the Pokeball in the air and unleashing his starter Pokemon. Aureolin got out both of his Pokemon and brought them out. The grunts stopped moving about there yards away from them and aimed their cannons.

"For the love of Camelot!" Teal shouted.

"For Narnia!" Aureolin yelled.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Violet asked, shooting down grunts one after the other. Aqua shook her head.

"It would help if you stopped asking!" Aqua spun the wheel anI made a sharp turn onto the next street.

"Well, sorry if I'm doing a bad job at keeping these freaks at bay," Violet said, shooting rapidly at this point. Aqua made a U-turn onto the next street and sighed in relief once the hospital building appeared at the end of the street.

"We're almost there!" Aqua smiled with joy. But, she spoke too soon. A grappling hook wrapped around Violet's waist and got a strong grip. From there, the line was reeled in quickly and Violet was dragged high into the air. She made it to a high building, where a man in a white hoodie, black jeans and a green T shirt grabbed hold of her. He looked about 19 or 20 with light brown, messy hair and chestnut eyes. On the back of his jacket a big green E logo showed the mark of Team Eon.

"Let me go!" Violet commanded, struggling to get out of the man's grip.

"Nope. You're a hostage now," he stated. Violet attempted to elbow him in the stomach but he caught her arm with lightning fast reflexes. "I'm not a mediocre Executive. And a Grunt won't fit my name in the slightest." Aqua stopped the truck and grabbed hold of Crimson. Once he was in her grip, she rushed out the truck and to the hospital doors, only to find that they were locked. The remaining grunts closed in on her, cornering her at the golden double doors of the white hospital building.

"I'm not as dumb as I look. If anything, I'm smarter than I think. I knew you were heading for the hospital so I locked the doors," the man said, reaching into his pocket and dangling keys between his index and middle finger. "And guess who has the keys?" Violet tried to grab the keys with her teeth but failed miserably.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked. The man pulled back his arm and flung the keys to Aqua, who caught them.

"None of your concern. And vis versa, as it seems," he said, letting go of Violet. He used the line of string in his hand to lower Violet to the ground.

"So, what? You're just letting us go?" Violet asked, stepping beside Aqua. The man motioned for the grunts to back off. They stepped back a few yards.

"Yup. You were Summer's problem. Now he's gone and we have no use for you, nor do you pose any threat. So, yes. We're letting you go," he said, climbing down the building swiftly and with coordination. He made it to the ground and started walking away in the opposite direction.

"You almost killed my friend!" Aqua shouted.

"You're mistaking me for someone. I didn't do anything," the man said before both he and the grunts disappeared into the next street. Aqua and Violet ran to see them, but they had vanished into thin air. From the other side, Teal and Aureolin rushed to their side.

"We were fighting the grunts and they just vanished out of nowhere," Teal said.

"Are you guys ok?" Aureolin asked. "I mean, what happened?"

"Some guy appeared and told the grunts to back off. Then he just vanished," Aqua said. Teal grabbed Crimson off her shoulders and onto his own.

"Come on. We'd better get Crimson to the hospital right away," he said. Aqua nodded and they ran off towards the hospital. Aqua unlocked the double doors and stepped inside. Everything was the same color as the outside: white. At the front was a small counter with a Nurse Joy behind it. They ran to her, out of breath.

"How may I help you?" she asked. Teal pointed to Crimson.

"Our friend is dying. Can you help him?" he asked. Nurse Joy thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure if we have a doctor available," she said with disappointment.

"Are you sure? Because he really needs help," Aureolin said urgently. Nurse Joy picked up a phone at the counter.

"I'll check really quickly," she said, dialing a number and calling.

"I really hope he holds in," Aqua said, looking at Crimson. After about a minute, Nurse Joy out down the phone, a smile on her face.

"Good news. There is one last doctor free. Room 167," she said, pointing to the right.

"Thank you so much," Violet said as the group rushed to the room. They threw open the doors and stepped inside. An old man with a small neatly cut beard and short grey hair in a lab coat was sitting by the bed, checking his clipboard.

"Ah. Do you need any help?" he asked, noticing the group. Teal laid Crimson on the bed underneath the covers.

"Our friend is dying and he needs help," Teal said. The doctor walked over to Crimson and chuckled his pulse.

"His heart rate is low. But, if we act now, we might be able to save him," he said. Aqua sighed in relief.

"Thank Arceus! Do all you can, doctor," she said. The doctor nodded And reached out his hand.

"Doctor W. Ho," he said. Aqua shook it.

"Aqua," she greeted. Dr. Who retracted his hand and connected some wires to Crimson.

"I'll do all I can to help your friend," he promised. Aqua nodded.

"Thanks, Dr. Who," she thanked. Dr. Who nodded and went to work. Aqua grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you think you can save him?" she asked with sincerity. Dr. Who thought about it for a moment before answering.

"If you had brought your friend any later, then no. However, there is still a chance he can live," he said after consideration. Aqua hugged Dr. Who.

"Please try your very hardest. Do anything you need to save him. Please," she said, letting go.

"I will," she said. Teal looked at the sky with wonder.

"I wonder how he's feeling," Teal said, wondering over the thoughts of the unconscious trainer...

A/N: this is by far the longest chapter with barely 5,000 words. It would've been longer but I thought that was enough. I keep on saying that lately. But this one was really long. Quite a bit of action, if you ask me. Though not a lot of Pokemon. Just thought you'd like to see what Team Eon was up to! Anywho, hope you liked it! Remember to review, favorite and stay tuned for chapter 10! See ya!


End file.
